The Familiar Nightmare
by Querida32
Summary: Ok Everyone! This story gets better as it goes! so please read! Ginny is starting her 6th year alone. She doesn’t have the famous Golden Trio with her. There is also a shortage of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now that Dumbledor
1. Back To Hogwarts!

The Familiar Nightmare

by Carly

Summary:

Ginny is starting her 6th year alone. She doesn't have the famous Golden Trio with her. There is also a shortage of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now that Dumbledore is no longer with them. In this is story Ginny meets a new friend and becomes friends with someone she never thought she would...

Prologue

I was running away from my worst fear. Down this long narrow hallway that never ends. I've been running away from him since my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name was Tom Riddle or known mostly as Lord Voldemort (he-who-must-not-be-named). And who am I you ask? I'm Ginny Weasley of course...

Chapter 1

Back To Hogwarts!

I woke up with cold sweat running down my face, it was two o'clock in the morning. I had the same dream I have every night or should I say nightmare.

Today I would be heading back to Hogwarts for my 6th year. The boy-who-lived and his two best friends would not be back this year because they were searching for the Horcruxes. I would be alone this year without them. We will also have Professor McGonagall as headmistress. I finally dosed back to sleep.

"Ginny!" Mum yelled. I woke up startled. I walked down the lonely hallway. I was the only child left here and it has been a very boring summer. "Morning Mum." "Morning, Ginny are you sure you want to go back to school?" She always asked this, because she is worried that something bad would happen at Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was gone. "Mum I'll be fine, if anything bad happens I'll come right home." "Ok." She sighed.

I finished eating, than headed upstairs to get ready for the long train ride and the long school year.

" Bye Ginny dear." Molly said. "Bye Mum." I said. "Behave and have a good year." "I will dad." I gave each of them a hug and boarded the train. I sat with Luna, and Neville for most of the train ride, but in the middle of the ride a girl walked in. "Oh! Sorry I didn't see you guys in here." She started to leave. "Hey, don't leave, sit down." I said. "Oh, thank you!" She said sitting down. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Neville and Luna." I said. "I'm Keira Black." And a Black she looked like. She looked like Sirius little sister with the black hair and blue eyes. "Where are you from?" Luna asked. "I've lived in England my whole life, but with my uncle Sirius on the loose I was kept hidden so they didn't ask any questions to where he was." She answered. "Sirius was a good person." I said. "Yeah he was, how did you know him?" "My friend Harry Potter was his godson so we stayed Sirius house over the summer before he passed away." "I see." "Are you a traitor like the rest of the Blacks?" Luna asked. "Luna-" I was cut off by Keira. "Oh its fine, no I would never take the Dark Mark." Keira said. "Welcome to the gang." Neville said. She smiled.


	2. The Unexpected Guest

The Familiar Nightmare

The Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry That the last chapter was short! This is my first fanfiction that I've posted and I'm very excited! Haha... This chapter will prob. Be short also but they will get longer as the story moves. Thanks 4 Reading! Review PLEASE!

**Chapter 2**

We got to school and the 1st years and Keira were sorted. Keira got into Gryffindor. "Welcome to Gryffindor and Hogwarts, Keira!" I said. "Thanks." The feast was about to start but we heard the doors open, everyone turned to look who came in late. "Oh My God! No way is he back!" I said. "Who would show their face after that!" Dean said. "Who is that?" Keira asked. "Draco Malfoy, he was the "killer" of Dumbledore." Dead said. " Oh my!" Keira said. I shook my head, I knew Snape killed him not Draco. But I couldn't be all he didn't kill him, because all my friends would hate me.

I looked over at the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting by himself he looked really sad or angry. After supper everyone left to their common rooms, I stayed behind. On my way out I "bumped" into Draco. "Watch it Ginny." I was shocked, he called me Ginny not Little Weasley. "Sorry Malfoy." He walked away. I stood there wondering why he called me Ginny and not Weasley.

**Draco's POV**

I was back at Hogwarts, its not like I wanted to be but I had to get away from my father. Everyone was looking at me, all very mad. I understand completely to because I "killed" Dumbledore. The truth is I didn't want to be there that night, I just couldn't kill him. I didn't want to be like my father. Not at all...

I ate alone no one wanted to be around me and I understand that too. I'm always going to be my fathers son. After supper Ginny Weasley ran into me, has she changed over the summer she is beautiful. No wonder why Potter is in love with her. She is also not following Potter, Weasel or Granger. Speaking of them, they weren't at supper. Doesn't bother me a bit that means no conflicts with the "Golden Trio."

I shoved my hands into my pockets of my cloak, I felt a piece of parchment. I pulled it out. " I know you didn't kill Dumbledore that night. I'm not mad at you like everyone else.- Ginny Weasley." So someone knows I didn't kill him, maybe I could trust her this year. "Draco what are you talking about, she's a Weasley." A voice said inside my head. But I've changed maybe she'll change her point of view on me.


	3. The Weird Encounter

The Familiar Nightmare

The Weird Encounter

Chapter 3

**Ginny's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy the whole night. I felt bad for him, but was still mad at him for what he did to me, my family and friends. Knowing a lot of people are mad at you for no reason sucks. I know kinda how he feels, no I've never was told to kill someone, but having no choice of doing something. Like me with the Chambers of Secrets, I had no control of what I was doing. Draco had no choice of what to do either, if he didn't he would of been killed by his father or Lord Voldemort. That's a reason why I was surprised he came back, I thought he would of been killed by them already.

A owl tapped at my window. I opened the window to let it in. "Here you go." I said giving it a treat. It flew off. I opened the letter. "_Ginny, thanks for telling me that you knew I didn't kill Dumbledore, at least someone knows the truth.- Draco Malfoy." _Has the great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, change? Was he not what he use to be? This left me confused the rest of the night.

"Earth to Ginny." Keira said waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry Keira, I'm just really out of it." "Its ok, but like I was saying, do you know your classes?" "Oh yeah, Its here somewhere." I handed her the piece of parchment that had my classes on it. "Your in 7th year potions?" She asked. "Yeah, I've always been good in potions." I answered. "Well you could help me, I'm terrible at potions!" Keira said. "Sure." "Thank You!" We had every other class together. "We'll I'm heading off to bed." I said yawning. "Ok, night Ginny." Keira said. "Night Keira." I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and got ready for bed.

I couldn't sleep at all last night, because of one person that I never thought I would stay up thinking about. I hurried and got ready for breakfast and the long day of classes. "Keira get up or you'll be late!" I said. "One more hour Ginny!" She answered tired. "Up now!" "Fine, Mother." I rolled my eyes and headed down stairs for breakfast. Keira almost missed breakfast, I was walking out when she was walking in. "Hurry up!" I said. "Be quite Ginny." I laughed.

I had potions 1st hour. Which didn't bother me, starting the day with an easy class. We had a new teacher name Mrs.O'Dowell ,she was very Irish. I had to sit next to no other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't talk to me or even look at me. When we were working on our lab he didn't say a word, just cut up the stuff we needed at put it in the cauldron. He was very confusing. Maybe he hasn't changed. Right before the end of the hour we were almost done, I was purposely going to put something wrong in to see if he would talk.

"Weasley what are you doing! That's not the right ingredient!" He yelled furious. "Bloody Hell it is the wrong ingredient, _Sorry_ Malfoy." I said. "Better be Little Weasel!" Than the bell rang. Ok, I don't thing he has changed at all.

**Draco's POV**

First hour I had potions. With Ginny. She is almost as smart as Hermione in this class. I better pay attention this year don't want a Weasley beating me to, its bad enough a Mudblood is. During the lab she was about to put in a ingredient that wasn't even on the board! Was she crazy! I don't know what she was trying to do but that made me think different about her. I mean I had every ingredient out already, I have no clue when she got that out. At least I didn't have her in any other class. I don't even know why I sent her a letter last night. I didn't even have any whisky.

The rest of the day went by slow like always, but I was glad to be out of there and back into my room. Peace and Quite was good. I took off my shirt and ran my hand along some of my scars. I was beaten when I was a boy by my father when I did something wrong. This summer I was beaten a lot. So I ran away. I lived in different hotels and lived off of the money a raised from birthdays and other events. I wanted to change, but I thought it would never happen. I was always going to be Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. I wanted people to see the real me, but it wouldn't happen. I was hoping I could show the real me to Ginny, but I ruined that already this morning, well really she did. I didn't have Pansy or Blaise here because their fathers wouldn't let them back. It was going to be a very long, lonely year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...


	4. Days Go By

The Familiar Nightmare

Days Go By...

Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry I keep forgetting to put this on the top I do not own this story, I do own the plot and Keira and some other characters... Thanks For Reading. Please Review!

**Ginny POV**

The school year has gone by very slow. It was now October. Draco hasn't talked to me very much, unless its about Potions. I have made up my mind that he has not changed. He is still mean to the little 1st years and older. He hasn't been mean to me though, which is good. Maybe he is just scared to talk to me or is shy. Ha Draco Malfoy Shy! That's hard to believe. I heard a knock on my door. "Ginny there is people here to see you!" Keira said. "Let them in." I said. Three familiar faces walked in. "Ron, Harry, Mione!" I jumped up and gave each of them a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are back!" "Us too little sis." Ron said. "It wont be long, only a few weeks though." Harry said. "What why?" I said. "We've only found and destroyed 5 Horcruxes. So we need to go and find the other two, before we can defeat Voldemort." Hermione said. "So you guys are saying the war is soon." "May be sooner than you think Ginny." Harry said. I sat down, I didn't want to go to war yet. I didn't want to see my family and friends fight or even die.

I told them all about Draco Malfoy. About how he is back here, seemed to change but than changed back to his normal self. "So your saying Draco Malfoy might be nice?" Ron said laughing. "I don't know Ron, its very confusing some days he's nice than others he's like his old self." I said. "Will find out in the battle if he fights for the Deatheaters or our side." Harry said. "We all know he didn't kill Dumbledore so we can least give him credit for that." I said. "Very true." Hermione said. "But its Malfoy! I don't think he has changed at all, a Malfoy will always be a Malfoy." Of course you know who said that, Ron. "Ronald you haven't seen or talked to him yet he might of." Hermione said. "Sorry Ginny, but we have to go talk to McGonagall. Bye" Harry Potter said. They left. I was excited to know they were back, but to know they will be leaving again soon and the battle might be near scares me.

**Draco's POV**

So the Golden Trio is back, just great! Now I have to worry about them. And I was just going to think about changing again to a better person. Rumor has it though they are only back for a short period of time. There going to keep me away from Ginny especially Ron, being so over-protected. So they must have gotten the Horcruxes, so that means the war will be soon. Hopefully by then they'll agree that I've changed and I'm not the Slytherin Prince just Draco Malfoy. That will also give me a reason to fight with my father.

I have heard no news from either of my friends. I know Blaise would never join the Deatheaters, so he might be in trouble. Pansy on the other hand may have joined because her "daddy" said so. She would do anything that her father says.

The Halloween ball is soon, and I was thinking about sending a secret letter to Ginny asking her to go with me. I know once she found out who it was she would go hang with the "Golden Trio" the rest of the night. All I have to do is talk and be nice. Why is that so hard? I'm Draco Malfoy nothing should be hard. Tomorrow I'll start talking to Ginny during Potions, it's the last chance I have before the war start or even before the Halloween Ball...

**Ginny's POV**

The Halloween Ball is in a week, I'm very excited! Knowing now that Harry, Ron and Hermione will be here for that. Of course Ron and Hermione are going together, they finally started dating! About time! I'm still dateless, which doesn't bother me one bit. I got this beautiful dress, like one of the dresses in the muggle Opera, "Phantom Of the Opera." The theme was a masquerade, so I thought it would be prefect. I just wish I had my own Phantom for the dance.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and me were sitting in the common room. They were talking about their adventures they have had over the summer. I was glad I wasn't there for a few. They had to defeat a lot of different monsters. I could tell they were happy to be back at Hogwarts, especially Harry since this is his home. They told me that they went a visited Harry's parents graves, It was really hard for Harry. They also went a saw Harry's house, no one lived in it. It was all boarded up and had broken windows. Ron said it looked like a haunted house. Which it probably was. We sat there until it was time for bed. I fell asleep right away...


	5. The Mysterious Phantom

The Familiar Nightmare

The Mysterious Phantom

Chapter 5

**Ginny's POV**

It was the day before the Halloween Ball, I was still dateless. I was sitting in Potions waiting for we to start the lab. Mrs. O'Dowell was writing the ingredients on the board, and I was falling asleep. "Ginny." Malfoy said shaking my shoulder. "W-what?" I said tired. "You were falling asleep there." "Sorry, is she done writing the ingredients on the board." "She has been for a few minutes, you dosed off." He said. "Oh, oops." He laughed. This is the first time I've ever heard Draco Malfoy laugh. I smiled at him.

We were in the middle of our lab. "So have you got a date for the ball tomorrow?" He asked. "Nope, just thinking about going with Ron, Hermione, and Harry and see what happens." I answered. "You?" "Of course not, no one would ask me, even if I asked someone they would say no. My charms don't work this year." I laughed. "They have never worked." I said. "Oh yes they have." "Maybe on Parkinson, but no one else." He laughed. "They work, you just don't have in taste in guys." I laughed. "You don't have taste in girls." He laughed. "Yeah, Pansy was a bad choice, but she's a good friend." "Oh. Do you miss them? Blaise and Pansy I mean." "Yeah, Blaise more than Pansy, he's my best friend and I don't know where he is. I know he didn't join the deatheaters I just know he didn't he would never join them." "What about Pansy?" "She probably did join them, because her "daddy" made her." "Daddy's girl?" "A big one." I laughed. "I know I shouldn't ask but do you have the dark mark?" I asked. "Oh no! I would never take that think, I would die before I did."

Classes got over for the day, I was laying on my bed thinking about my conversation with Draco early that day. He is actually fun to talk to and is very funny. I'm glad that he would never take the dark mark, and same with Blaise. I had a different view on Draco, of right now he is still kinda my enemy but is becoming my friend. I don't think I could ever forgive him of what he did to my friends and family, but again look what his friends and family did to him. His friends left him to become Deatheaters or just went missing, and his father hates him. I don't know about his mother, he doesn't talk about her. I had to tell someone about him being on our side...I guess.

"Harry, Open up!" I yelled. "Yeah Ginny." "So you know I have Potions with Malfoy?" "Yeah." "Well today we got talking, and he told me he would never ever take the dark mark, he would rather die. So that's pretty much saying he is on our side." I said. "Really? Malfoy didn't take the dark mark. Wow!" Harry started pacing. "Harry why are you pacing?" "This could be a trick Ginny." "Harry! I know this isn't a trick, his father beat him-" I stopped. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that. "Uh, Oh." I said. Harry stopped pacing. "He beat him?" "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone, I wasn't suppose to say a thing to anyone." "I won't, but than why did he listen to his father for so long?" "I think he was scared of what would happen to him if he didn't" I said. "True, again this could be a trick, but if it is Malfoy is a damn good actor." Harry said. "Will just have to see how he acts from now on." He said. "Of course."

**Draco's POV**

Talking to Ginny was actually fun. Her smile could make any person smile she is beautiful. She made me happy for this first time in a long time. I told her stuff that I haven't told anyone else besides Blaise. I think she'll be the only person I can trust and maybe my only friend this year...

**The Night of the Halloween Ball...**

I was dressed in an outfit like the one in "Phantom of the Opera." I may not be a big muggle person, but I do like the musicals. I was the Phantom. I was walking around looking at everyone dancing. Everyone was having fun, everyone but me. I was also looking for one person in particular, Ginny Weasley. She was no where in site. I heard the doors open, in walked Ginny Weasley. She look the Christine, but with red hair. She was stunning.

**Ginny's POV**

It took a long time for Hermione to do my hair. "Ouch Mione!" "Sorry Ginny, you just have so much hair!" She said laughing. A few minutes later she spun me around towards the mirror. "Hermione its beautiful, it looks just like Christine. Thanks!" I said. "Your very welcome. Now go get ready we are going to be late." "Just go, I'll meet you guys down there." "Are you sure?" "Of course." I said. "Ok, see you later." "Bye." She left leaving me the last girl in the room. I went into the bathroom and put on my dress. I looked into the mirror, I didn't think I looked like my self. I looked beautiful! I made my last minute adjustments and headed down stairs to the Great Hall.

I was probably the last person to enter. My dream has come true, everyone's eyes were on me. I was blushing a lot. "Ginny you look um nice." Harry said. "Thanks Harry." "Would you like to dance?" Harry asked. "Sure." I led him to the dance floor and we danced. "Keira! You look beautiful!" "Thanks Ginny, so do you!' Keira said. "Having fun?" I asked. "A blast, its bloody brilliant!" "That's good."

Something or should I say someone caught my eye. They were dressed as the Phantom in "Phantom of the Opera." What's the chances of that, someone in a school of witchcraft and wizardry knowing about a muggle musical. Whoever it was they had the part down with the mask, cloaks and brown hair. "Keira, its my Phantom." I said. She laughed. "Go talk to him, he's looking at you." "No! I couldn't, I'm to shy" I said. "Ginny Weasley shy? I don't think so." "I just can't, I don't know who they are!" "That's why you go talk to them so you can." "I will if you tell me who your father is." "Ginny you know I don't want to talk about this!" "Please Keira, I won't tell anyone I promise!" I said.

"Fine, his name was Regulus Black, you might of heard of him from Sirius. But he died when I was a little girl and than my mum left me at an orphanage, that's when I was adopted by Keith Smith and his wife Liv. I don't know my birth mother, since I was to little to remember her." "Keira I'm sorry." "It's alright, I'll live. Now you go talk to him!" She said pushing me towards him. I laughed.

I ran into him, when I wasn't paying attention. "Oh sorry." I said looking up into a pair of silver-blue eyes. They looked familiar, but the hair color didn't match who I was thinking of. "It's alright." "Have I've seen you before?" I asked. "Yes, yes you have." He answered. "I'm thinking of someone, but your hair doesn't match your eyes." "What do you mean?" "Well I know someone who has silver-blue eyes, but they have blonde hair." He threw back his head and laughed. "What?" "Nothing." I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. "Sure." I answered grabbing the hand he offered me.

After we danced he walked me out to the garden. "So are you going to tell me who you are?" I asked. "You already know." "No, because I don't know a guy that has brown hair and silver-blue eyes. I just know a guy who has blonde hair and silver-blue eyes and he is Drac-." I stopped, this couldn't have been Draco he's being to nice. "Draco?" "Yes?" "No, you can't be Draco your-your to-" "To what?" He asked. "Sorry to say, but to nice." He laughed. "I thought you would say that. I've changed Ginny, really I have." "How do I know that Draco!" "You wouldn't be calling me Draco if you still think I'm like what I use to be." He had me there, I really would still be calling him Malfoy if he was still my enemy. "True, but look what you did to my family and friends!" "I'm sorry! Really I am, I was my father's son than, I'm not anymore."

I didn't know what to say, do I believe him? Or shouldn't I? "Ginny!" I heard someone yell. I rolled my eyes. "I have to go Draco." He didn't say anything. So I just walked back up to the school. "There you are!" Ron said. "I was getting some air, sorry" "Ok. Well the dance is almost over." Wow! I was out there that long with Draco! "Alright. Well I think I'm going to head up to bed." "Alright, night Ginny" "Night Ron." I climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

When I walked into my room I saw a single red rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it. My Phantom was here tonight...


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry it is taking me along time to post chapter 6! I have been very busy with school. It gets complicated being a 15 year old having school and doing this! But its all fun, well besides school. I also have to keep up the grades so I can go to hockey games and England next March! And I will also be getting my licence so yeah... I'll stop going on about my self so yeah. It will be up soon I promise maybe I will be able to get it up tonight or tomorrow!

Thanks for reading

Laters

Carly


	7. The Deal

The Familiar Nightmare

The Deal

Chapter 6

**Draco's POV**

Ginny still didn't trust me, us being friends was going to be harder than I thought. Than Ron had to yell her name so she had to leave. But she looked beautiful tonight, I am still in aw with her outfit and everything. I have no clue how she got that dress, a Weasley couldn't afford it. "Draco don't go back to your old self." A voice said in my head. After the dance I had an owl put a rose with a black ribbon on her bed, just like the Phantom did.

Today was Monday, that meant classes. Great. Well I guess I get to see Ginny first hour that will help. I ate than headed down to the potions room. "Hey Ginny." "Hi." She said. "Are you always tired during first hour?" I asked. "Just can't sleep." "Why?" "Just a nightmare that I have often." She said. "What's it about?" Professor O'Dowell walked in. "Thank god" Ginny said under her breath. She didn't want me to know about her nightmare. I wonder why. Class got over. I caught up with Ginny. "Gin, can you tell me what your nightmare is about? Please." "I'm not telling you!" "It may help please Ginny all I'm trying to do is help!" "Just leave me alone Draco! I'm not going to tell you, let it go!" She ran off. I thought she might be crying, but I wasn't sure. Oops that might not be good for the friendship.

Classes got over for the day. I didn't see Ginny at lunch or walking in the hallways. The only thing I had left to do was talk to Harry Potter. "Potter." I said. "What Malfoy?" "Have you seen Ginny?" "Not since breakfast, why?" "Because she left potions really fast and was wondering if you saw her." "Oh, no sorry Malfoy." "Thanks anyways, Potter." I walked the hallways for a bit and tried to find Ginny. It was no luck she was no where to be seen.

I gave up for awhile and headed back to the Head Boy's room. I laid down on my bed and did some of my homework. I couldn't stop thinking of where Ginny could of been. After I finished a bit of my homework, I went and searched for Ginny again. The only places I haven't checked was Mourning Myrtle's bathroom and the Room of Requirements.

The first place I went to was the bathroom. "Ginny!" I yelled. "Ginny are you in here." Myrtle came out of the toilet that she lived in. "Weasley hasn't been in here since her first year!" She said. "Oh, well than I'll go, Thanks." She went off crying for some strange reason. The last and finial place I had to look at was the Room of Requirements. I made my way up to where the room was. I took a deep breath than walked in. "Ginny!" I yelled. I heard crying from the corner. "Gin, are you ok?" "Go away!"

"Ginny I'm sorry really I am." I said. "You should of stayed out of it." She said. "Ginny, all I want to do is help! I'm sorry for trying to help." "I'm sorry Draco, I'm just not really ready to tell people." "That's fine, I'll be waiting for you when you are. Ok?" "Ok, thanks Draco." "Your welcome Ginny." She sat up, her eyes were all red from all the crying she was doing. I wiped away her tears. She gave a faint smile. "So are you going to Hogsmade this weekend?" I asked trying to keep her off the subject. "Yeah, but I'm just going alone and maybe meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione." "Oh, fun." He said rolling his eyes. She laughed. "You know if you want to be nicer you don't roll your eyes each time I say their names." "Ok..."

**Ginny's POV**

I have been crying most of the day, I didn't want anyone to know about my nightmares. Even Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't know about them. "Ginny!" I heard Draco yell. A few moments later he was by my side. "Gin, are you ok?" "Does it look like I am." I thought. "Go away!" I said. And the conversation kept going. Than he changed the subject with wondering if I was going to Hogsmade. "So your not going with anyone?" He asked. "Right, like I said before I might meet up with Harry and them." I answered. "Would you want to go with me?" "Um, wow I get mad at you now you want me to go to Hogsmade with you." I said laughing. "Yeah pretty much." He laughed. "Sure, that would be fun." He smiled he actually smiled not the usual smirk he does. "Good, I'll meet you by the Great Hall at 9." "Sounds good." I said.

We sat there talking till supper. Than we made our separate ways. I sat down by Ron. "Where were you all day?" Ron asked. "No where." "Alright." I looked over at Draco, he smiled at me. I blushed. "Ginny, stop blushing." Keira whispered. I smiled "Sorry." "You shouldn't be sorry, but I don't think you want your brother and his friends to find out." "Yeah." Keira and I finished eating and headed to the common room. "So how did you know I liked Draco?" I asked. "I'm good at guessing who people like and its obvious." "Really? It's that obvious?" "Yeah, but your brother will never guess." Keira said. "Ok good."

I woke up at 8 the next morning to get ready for my "date" I guess I could call it. I couldn't decided what to wear. I finally decided to wear a tan skirt and a light black sweater with a white tank top under that. I put on a pair of black heals, I don't wear heals often so I was hoping I could last the day. I finished putting on my make-up and last minute touches.

I walked down to the Great Hall where Draco was standing right in the middle. "Ello Draco." "Hi Gin- Wow! You look great!" I blushed. "Thanks I guess." I said. "You welcome. I thought we would eat breakfast down at Hogsmade." He said. "Oh, that's fine." We walked down the carriages that took us to Hogsmade. Draco helped me in. "Thank you." I said taking his hand. "Your very welcome." He said very proper. I laughed. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked. "Well I thought we would eat, than go to Honeydukes because that is my favorite place. Than where ever from there." "Sounds like deal." I said. "No, it sounds like a date." He said laughing. I laughed to. "What?" He asked. "That was very corney." "I know, but it is." "Oh Really?" I said. "Really."

We finally got down to Hogsmade. Draco led me to a restaurant that I have never heard of or seen before. "How did you find this place?" "My mother use to take me here when I was little." "Oh, It looks very expensive." I said. "It is." "Oh." "Don't worry Gin, I'm paying." He said. "No! I couldn't let you do that, not all of it at least." I said. "Its on me Ginny, I'm not letting you pay." I rolled my eyes. We went in and were seated. "Do you guys know what you would like to drink?" The waiter asked. "I'll have pumpkin juice." I said. "Make that two pumpkin juices." Draco added. "Ok, I'll be right back with those."

We looked threw our menus. "What are you going to have, Gin?" Draco asked. "Pancakes, you?" "Eggs, with sausage (or bangers)." "Yummy." He laughed. The waiter came back. "Here you go." He said handing us our drinks. "Thanks." "Have you decided on what you are eating?" He asked. "I'll have pancakes." "And I'll have Eggs, with a side order of sausage." "Alright, We will get that to you soon." He left.

"Can we go to Zonko's Joke Shop?" I asked. "I thought that closed down." "It re-opened." I said. "Sure, why not." "Good." I said smiling. "Your brothers have a joke shop, don't they?" Draco asked. "Yeah, I love it!" "Yeah, I've been there a few times." "The great Draco Malfoy has stepped foot in a place the Weasley's own?" "Ginny!" I laughed. "I've-" "You've changed, I know Draco. Its just fun to make fun of you." "Oh really?" He said raising one eyebrow. "Yep." "Will have to change that, won't we?" "No! You're the only person besides Ron I can pick on." "Aw poor Ginny." I gave him a sad face. "Poor me." "Don't do that! I hate when girls give a sad face." He said. "Oh really? I'll just have to do it more often." "Ginny!" "I won't... a lot." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

The waiter came back with our food. "Yum, it looks good." "It is" Draco said. I took a bite out of my pancakes. "Oh yes very good." "Draco look its Ron!" He turned around and I took a bite out of his eggs. "I don't see him any- Ginny! You little liar." I laughed. " You should of saw the look on your face. It was very funny." I said. "Ron would kill you for hanging with me, than he would kill me because he thought I hurt you." "I know you would never hurt me, on purpose." I said. "I'm glad to know you think that." We finished eating. "Can we have our check please." Draco said to a waiter. "Yes I'll go get that for you." "Thanks." The waiter came back with the bill. Draco paid. "Thanks Draco." "Anytime." He said.

We made our way down the Honeydukes. "I love this store!" I said. "As do I, as do I." We walked in. "Oh no, Ron is here." "Go that way, I'll go this way." "Alright." I walked around trying to make eye contact with Draco. "Ginny?" Ron said. "Oh, hi Ron." "Hi, who are you here with?" Ron asked. "Oh just with myself. I thought it would be nice to have the day to myself." I answered. "I see. Do you want to hang out with Hermione and me?" "Nah, that's fine. You two have fun." "Ok, well I'll see you back at the castle." Ron said. "Of course. Bye!" Ron left. Draco was at my side in seconds.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." I said. "Yeah, your brother is protective isn't he?" Draco asked. "Very, he has to know what I'm doing or who I'm hanging out with. He just has to know everything how about that." I said. Draco laughed. "I'm glad I'm the only child." "You never wanted a brother or a sister?" I asked. "A sister? No. A brother maybe it would be nice to have someone to hang with when my parents aren't home. Which is like everyday."

"I'll lend you one of my brothers!" I said laughing. "I'm fine, thank you." "Are you sure?" "Positive." "You missed out." He laughed. "Oh yes, I mean they would probably kill me or something or Fred and George would pull some joke!" He said. "Yeah, Ron would kill you, and Fred and George are great jokester." "Even if I hang with you I could get another hex!" I laughed. "Sorry about that." "No your not!" "Not really, no" "Oh, you better watch out now." "Aw is Draco Malfoy going to hurt me." I said in a little kiddy voice. "Maybe not hurt you, but I would watch your back." "Ok." I said rolling my eyes.

We finished up with Honeydukes. I got some gummy skulls and worms. Draco got chocolate frogs because I guess he collects the cards. I learn something new everyday with that boy! He is also very good at Wizard Chess. I told him Ron and him should play together. We finished up our day around Hogsmade around 6. We walked into Three Broomstick for supper.

We were finally done walking threw all of Hogsmade. It was around 7:30. "Gin, would you like to come playing some Wizard Chess with me?" Draco asked. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." I said. "Good." He grabbed my hand and we ran down to the Head Boy's common room. "I still can't believe you got Head Boy after what happen last year!" "Please don't talk about that!" He yelled. "Sorry." I said looking down. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to yell." "Its fine." I said giving a weak smile. "Draco?" "Yeah Ginny?" "If you ever want to talk about this I'm always there for you." "Thanks Gin." "Or we can make a deal because I know it bothers you, keeping all the anger inside and not being able to tell anyone." He gave me a weak smile. "What would the deal be?" He asked. "I'll tell you about my familiar nightmare, if you tell me about that night." I said. "Sounds fair, but not tonight." "Whenever is fine with me."


	8. Leaving Again

The Familiar Nightmare

Leaving Again...

Chapter 7

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did but I don't. Keira is the only character I own. **

**Thanks for reading... Sorry it took so long I'm a busy girl! **

**Laters**

**Carly**

**Ginny's POV**

Draco and I played Wizard Chess till about 10:30 when we heard the door open. "Oh, No!" Draco whispered. "What?" I asked. "Hermione is back." "Crap! Where should I go?" I asked. "My room?" "Sure" I ran up to his room. "Malfoy is actually out of his room." I heard Hermione say. "I'm not a vampire, I was just putting away my chess set." He snapped. A few seconds later the door open.

"Hey." He whispered. "Ello." I whispered back. "What do you want to do now?" "How about I learn about "The Slytherin Prince." I said. He rolled his yes. "I wish you wouldn't call me that!" "Why its what your called, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, unfortunately, I don't like being know as that or the "Sex God." I've never did _that_ yet." "Really? So the rumors are false about you and Pansy." "Of course, we are just friends, even though are parents want us to get married." "You don't see that happening?" "Not at all! We are to good of friends to date or even get married." "Have you two ever dated?" I asked. "Once, last year, it really didn't work we found out we are two much alike to date." "I see."

"How about you, who have you dated?" He asked me. "Oh my, um lets see I went out with Harry last year, but it didn't work because he didn't want me to get into the whole Voldemort situation." "I see." "Than I went out with a Michael Corner from Ravenclaw two years ago." I said. "Is that all?" Draco asked. "Yes." "Wow, I thought you would have a list of boyfriends." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just waiting for the perfect boy to come around." I said. I thought I saw Draco smirk, but I wasn't sure.

I laid back on his bed. "Your bed is very comfy, I like the silk Slytherin sheets." "Did I just hear a Weasley complement on something Slytherin?" He said laughing. "I'm not like them." I said very serious. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, I don't know how to explain it but I'm just not like them at all. Ron is to over protected, Percy doesn't give a dam about bloody anything, Fred and George like to pull pranks and all that, Charlie and Bill I get a long with the most, maybe because there not here all the time and I can talk to them about stuff without it getting all over Hogwarts." He laughed. "Ron is very protected of you, I can tell. If he ever caught us two together I would be dead." He said falling over onto his bed acting to be dead. I laughed. "Yeah pretty much."

We talked till 12:30, when I fell asleep on Draco Malfoy's bed. A Weasley in Draco Malfoy's bed, wow I never thought that would happen. Now, now not in that way! I'm not like that! Bloody Hell!...

**Draco's POV**

Today was amazing! I haven't had this much fun forever! I'm glad I actually got to know Ginny Weasley if I didn't it might be along time for me to find someone I like that can keep me that happy. Oh, no am I in love with Ginny? That's a good thing right? I'm so confused with this she was my enemy and now I'm in love with her. I was her enemy last year, now I'm her friend... I hope.

We went back to my common room to play Wizard Chess, I won each game. Than Granger had to come and ruin our fun. "Malfoy is actually out of his room." Granger said. "I'm not a vampire, I was just putting away my chess set." I snapped. I don't know how Ginny can like her, she is so annoying and has to have everything perfect! I walked up to my room to see Ginny sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I whispered. "Ello." She whispered back. We talked about each other. Ginny told me about her brothers. She had a lot of brothers, which I knew but I only knew Ron, Fred and George. We also talked about each others love life's. I was surprised when she told me she has had only two boyfriends. I thought she would have many more. Than she said she was waiting for the perfect guy, I smiled at that. I could be that guy for her.

It was around 12:30 and she wasn't talking much anymore. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping our not because the lights were to dim. "Gin? Ginny are you awake?" I asked. I heard her take a deep breath. She was sleeping. I got up and went into my bathroom to get ready for bed. I came out, she was still sleeping. I pulled the covers down gently so I wouldn't wake her. She turned towards me. I stopped, but she didn't wake. I covered her. "Night Ginny Weasley." I slept on my couch, because I didn't think she would approve of me sleeping with her.

I woke up at around 10, I haven't slept in that late since summer. I looked over at my bed, there was no Ginny, but there was a note. I got up and walked over to my bed.

"_Draco, I had a lot of fun last night! It was the most fun I have had in a long time. Lets do it again someday. See you later_

_Laters_

_Ginny._

So she wants to do this again? That's perfectly fine with me. I got ready for the day and headed upstairs for lunch, I guess since I missed breakfast. I sat down at the lonely Slytherin table and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting with that new girl Keira Black, Potter, Weasel and Granger. She glanced quickly over to me and smiled. "Who are you smiling at Ginny?" I heard Ron ask her. "No one, I'm just thinking." She replied. "Ok, because for a second there I thought you were staring at Malfoy!" Ron said. "No, I wasn't." Liar, she is such a liar I thought with a smile on my face.

I finished eating than headed back down to my room to work on my homework. I was half way threw when I heard a knock on the main door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "It's me." I heard Ginny say. I opened the door. "Hey!" "Hi, sorry to bother you." Ginny said. "Oh its ok, just finishing some homework. What are you doing here?" "Just came to see you, I was bored so I thought I would come visit you." "I see. What do you want to do?" "I don't know, any ideas?" "We could talk again." "Sure."

And we did, we talked for five hours about each other until we knew almost everything. The one thing we didn't say was our secrets, Ginny's dream and what happened the night when Dumbledore was killed. We weren't quite ready to tell each other our deep-dark secrets...

Weeks passed and it was the day before Thanksgiving. Ginny was here and we were having our own little Thanksgiving party. We had a little dinner set up in the middle of my room. "What are you doing later tonight?" I asked Ginny. "Hanging with you, duh!" She said laughing. "Good, that's the answer I wanted." "Have you ever heard of a Telly?" "No, what is it?" Draco asked. "Well I guess it's a muggle creation, you watch shows on it." "Muggle?

I don't want to listen." "Fine." We sat in silence for a few minutes, when an owl flew in and landed by Ginny. "I have to go." She said. I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

**Ginny POV**

I ran up to the Gryffindor common room. I re-read the letter three times on the way up seeing if its true.

_Ginny, _

_Harry, Ron and I are leaving tonight. We have to get back to our mission. We are sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We are leaving tonight at 8, so meet us up in the common room. _

_Sorry again._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione._

I wanted to cry. I had tears in my eyes waiting to run down my cheeks, but I didn't want them to fall. I walked into the common room. "Ginny!" Ron said. "Hi." I said in a small voice. "Ginny we are sorry we didn't tell you earlier." Harry said. "Its ok, I know you guys were busy and I was to." "We are glad you understand, will be back we promise." Hermione said. "You better be!" I said with a small smile. "I will be for sure." Ron said. "Good, I think mum would die if you didn't come back." "I know." Ron said. "Well we better get going don't want Lupin waiting all night." Harry said. "Lupin is going with you?" "Yeah, he thinks he knows where a Horcruxes is." "Oh, well good luck!" I said. "Thanks Gin, See you." Harry said giving me a hug. "Bye." "Will be back Ginny don't worry about us." Hermione said giving me a hug. "Bye little sis." He hugged me the longest. "I'll miss you Ron, I'll miss you all." I said. They walked to the fire place and flooed to Lupin's house.

I ran back down to Draco's room. I banged on the door. "D-Draco let me in please!" I was crying. "Ginny? What's wrong?" "They-They left!" I said sitting on the black leather couch. "Who left?" He asked. "Ron, Harry and Hermione. That's why I left earlier they didn't want to tell me earlier." "I'm sorry Ginny really I am." "I no Draco, I no." "Come here." Draco said holding out his arms. I leaned into his chest and cryed...


	9. The Long Return part one

The Familiar Nightmare

The Long Return

Chapter 8

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Keira and this plot. Fred and George are in this chapter! I met them, I met them, well James and Oliver Phelps but hey! Anyways. Thanks for reading! **

**Laters**

**Carly**

**Ginny's POV**

I ended up falling asleep in Draco's arm on his couch. I woke up, Draco was up. He smiled. "Morning Gin." "Hi Draco." "How are you doing?" "Fine, my head is killing me!" I said. " I bet, you were crying a lot last night." "I know, I'm sorry about me coming to you when I was crying." "Its ok, anytime. I just want to see you happy." Draco said. I smiled. "So what do you want to do today?" Draco asked. "I don't know, eat?" He laughed. "You Weasleys" "What? Sorry that we are a hungry group of people. At least I'm not fat!" "True very true." He pulled me off the couch. "Lets go eat." We walked up to the Great Hall together. I heard someone whisper. "I heard they are going out. A Malfoy and a Weasley who would ever guess!" Her friend said. "I know I heard that she goes to his room every night!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Draco he was doing the same thing.

Weeks passed I still cried once and awhile, but it was getting better. I was hanging out in Draco's room like I did every day after classes. "So Ginny, what are you doing the 26th?" Draco asked. "Nothing...Yet." I said with a smile. He laughed. "Well, my mother is having a ball and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" "Yeah, I would like that. I will have to try to get out of the house first!" "True." "What will I wear?" I asked him. "Will go to Hogsmade together this weekend and pick you something out." "No! I'm not letting you buy me anything!" I said. "Yes you are, its my Christmas gift to you." "I won't take it." "Yes you will, and you will like it!" "Yes sir." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes.

It was Saturday and Draco was taking me to Hogsmade to pick out my dress for his mother's ball. I also needed to get some Christmas gift's for the family and Draco. We walked into a dress store. "Oh Draco good to see you!" A lady said. "Come here often." I whispered. "Yes, I do with my mother." I found a green dress with a beautiful silver design. "Draco, I love this one!" I said. "Very Slytherin. I like it too." He said. "Can I have a size 2 in this, please?" I asked the lady. "Of course dear, be right back." She said leaving the main room. "Draco you really don't have to do this for me!" "But I do Ginny, really I do." "I could always wear my Halloween ball dress." "No! Gin I'm buying you this dress and that's the end of this discussion." "Ok." I said rolling my eyes.

We finished up with my dress. "Well Draco I have to do some Christmas shopping, do you think I could meet you at The Three Broom Sticks in a hour and a half?" I asked. "Sure, I'll meet you there." He said. We made our separate ways. I had to decide what to buy Draco, him and Ron were the only two I had left to shop for. I walked up and down Hogsmade trying to decide what to buy for them. I thought I would just get Ron a basket of candy, since he loves candy! I ended up getting Draco a quidditch tee-shirt. I know it wasn't the best thing ever, but I'm not the richest person in the wizard world!

I walked down to The Three Broomsticks, where Draco was already waiting for me. "Ello." I said sitting down. "Hi, how did you shopping go?" He asked. "Very good, did you do any shopping?" "A little, I finished my Christmas shopping." "That's good." We sat and ate for an hour. "Well we better get going." Draco said. "Why? It's still early." I said. "I have rounds to do." "Oh, I see." We ran to the Hogsmade station. "Draco would you take my dress to your house, I don't want my mum seeing it." "Of course." "Thank you."

The week went by fast. I was getting ready for the long trip home. I heard a knock on my door. "Coming." I yelled. I answered the door. "Professor McGonagall!" "Hello Miss Weasley." "May I ask why you are here?" "Yes, well you know that Hermione is gone, Yes?" "Yes ma'am." "We are looking for a new head girl." "But I'm not a 7th year." I said. "We know but we thought it would be best." "Well, I would be glad to be head girl, Professor." "Very good. See you after the holidays." "Ok, bye." She left. _"I was going to be head girl, me Ginny Weasley. Who would ever guess." _I thought to myself. I grabbed my trunk than headed down to Hogsmade Station.

I sat with Keira for most of the ride home. "So what's up with you and Malfoy?" Keira asked. "Nothing, just friends." "Very close friends." She said. "Yes, very close friends." "What are you doing over break?" She asked me. "Well hanging with my family. And on the 26th I'm going to Draco's for a ball his mother is throwing. How about you?" "Your going to his house! Have fun! I'm staying home with mum." "I see." Draco walked by. "Just wait." I said getting up. "Draco!" "Hey Ginny." He said. "Do you want to sit with me and Keira?" I asked. "I guess I could for awhile." "Good." I said smiling. He came in and sat down by me. "I'm Keira Black." She said introducing herself to Draco. "Draco Malfoy, Ginny has told me a lot about you." "I see." "Oh, guys I have to tell you something." "Ok, shoot." Keira said. "I'm head girl!" Keira gave a little scream and hugged me. "Congrats girl!" "Thanks."

**Draco's POV**

Ginny is Head Girl, I would never guess she would take Granger's spot. That means we have to share the common room. "_This will be fun_." I said to myself. "Yeah, Congratulation Ginny." "Thanks Draco." "I guess that means were roommates." I said. "Oh, wow I never thought about that." "You say it like it's a bad thing." I said. "Oh, no its not I'm just surprise I guess. I do pretty much live there anyways." She said laughing. "Aw how cute Ginny and Draco sharing a common room." "KEIRA!" Ginny yelled. Keira laughed. I could tell Keira was a Black she was a trouble maker, just like Sirius. We sat and talked the rest of the way, well Keira talked and me and Gin just listened.

"I'll see you on the 26th right?" "I'll try Draco really I will, but I can't promise." "Just say your coming to my house for the night." Keira said cutting into the conversation. "That would work." I said. "Yeah sure, would you mind if I came after the dance Keira?" "Not at all!" "How about this, Keira just come to the ball with Ginny." "Oh fun!" Keira said. "Sounds good with me!" "Ok it's a deal. See you two then." "Bye Draco." "Yeah see ya, nice meeting you." Keira said. "You too." Keira left. "Be at my house by 7, alright?" "Ok. See you then!" "Bye Gin."

I found my mother. "Draco!" She said giving me a hug. "Hi Mother." "How has school been, I haven't gotten a letter all year! I was worried." She said. "Sorry about that mum, I've been busy. Well I'm head boy." "Oh really who's head girl?" "Ginny Weasley." "Oh." She said in a small voice. "Well you see it was suppose to be Hermione Granger, but her, Potter and Weasley are out on a mission. Ginny is actually a nice girl." "Oh really?" "Yes, her and her friend Keira Black are coming to you ball, if that's alright." "Of course dear." "Good." "The bad thing about school is Blaise and Pansy aren't there, I haven't got a letter or anything." "Oh Draco dear I bet there alright." "I hope so."

We got home and I headed straight for my bedroom. I opened the door to my dark green room. I dropped my trunk and laid on my bed. "Ouch!" I said when I landed on something hard. I rolled over. I had a pile of letters on my bed. A few of them had Pansy's writing on the front, while the others had Blaise's writing on it. I had a smile on my face. I opened all of them in a half an hour. They all were asking where I was. One of Pansy's said she is coming to my ball and hopefully getting Blaise to come. I was excited about seeing my two best friends. I replied to both of them. I laid back down with a sigh. "_I should send a letter to Ginny and tell her about the news." _I thought to myself. I grabbed another piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ginny,_

_I have great news! When I got home I had a pile of letters on my bed from Blaise and Pansy! I'm so excited to hear from them! Pansy is coming to the ball and hopefully bring Blaise. Blaise sounds the worst which worries me. He said his father won't let him out of the house and his father beats him. So I'm hoping he comes to the ball and then stays here and comes back to Hogwarts with us. So he can be away from his father. Well see you on the 26th. Happy Christmas._

_You Friend,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Again I laid back down. I guess I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later, with a letter from Ginny on my chest.

_Draco,_

_That's great news! I'm so excited for you. I really hope Blaise comes. It's nice to see that your happy. I hope Blaise is alright and comes and stays with you. I know you and your mother would take good care of him. Hopefully they both come back to Hogwarts. But you have to promise to keep hanging with me! Haha. Well anyways Happy Christmas._

_Your Good Friend,_

_Ginny Weasley._

Ginny is happy for me! I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever! I had to laugh about her saying I had to keep hanging with her. Of course I would. I wouldn't give up hanging with her for anything. Ok, maybe hanging with Pansy and Blaise for the first time in months, but that's all. But she could hang out with us, if she wanted to...

**Ginny's POV**

I was so happy for Draco. I knew he missed Blaise and Pansy very much. I couldn't wait for the ball, I loved to dance so hopefully I would be able to do that. I know Keira would dance with me. I still had to ask my mum if I could go to Keira's. I ran down stairs. "Mum?" "Yes Ginny?" "I was wondering on the 26th if I could go to my friend Keira's house to spend the night." "What's Keira's last name?" "Black, she's Sirius brother's daughter." "I see, well I guess you could, but I would like to meet Keira first." "Alright." I ran back up to my room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Keira,_

_I can spend the night at you house on the 26th. But my mum would like to meet you first, she's like that with everyone! It can get annoying! Haha. Anyways Draco's two best friends are coming back! I'm very happy for him! He sounded so excited when he wrote to me earlier. So you get to meet them._

_Laters_

_Ginny._

I gave the letter to Pig and he flew off. I got ready for bed. It took me along time to fall asleep because I was so happy, but I did. I woke up the next day to someone shaking me. "Leave me alone." I groaned. "Get up Ginny!" "Bill!" I shot up and gave him a hug. "How are you sis?" "Good, you?" "Very good. Is Fleur here?" "She is down stairs with mum." "Oh, when did you two get here?" "Late last night, after you were in bed." "I see, is anyone else here?" "Fred and George are coming soon, Charlie won't be here till tonight and Percy isn't coming." "What a surprise." I said rolling me eyes.

"Is Ron coming?" I asked. "We don't know Gin, hopefully." I looked down. "I miss him Bill." "I know you do, he will be back soon. They didn't have many Horcruxes left." "Yeah, they said they had 2 more when they left Hogwarts. They went with Lupin." "Yeah, Lupin knew where to get one. So that means there is one left and that one might be Voldemort." Bill said. "So that means the war will be soon." "I hope not Ginny , I hope not."

It was supper time at the Weasley house hold. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred and George were here. No Ron though, we hoped they would be here. Maybe on Christmas day. "How's the joke shop going you two?" I asked Fred and George. "Great, getting more business." "Everyday, its great!" Fred said finishing up what his brother said. "That's good. I wish I could come visit, but school has been so busy! Oh talking about school, I'm the new Head Girl!" "Ginny that's great news." My dad said. "I thought you had to be a 7th year to be a Head Girl." Bill said. "Well, Hermione was suppose to be, but she left so I am now." "Well good job." They all said.

It was Christmas day, finally. I got up extra early like I did every year. I went to each room to wake up everyone. They made there way down stairs slowly. "Shouldn't we wait an hour or so to see if Ron shows up?" Charlie said. "Wait for who?" Ron said coming threw the fire. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much!" "Same here Ginny, how's school going?" "Good, I'm Head Girl now!" "That's great." "How's the mission coming along?" Bill asked. "Voldemort is the last thing we have to kill." "When's the war?" I asked worried. "Soon, I'm sorry to tell you all this, but its going to be earlier than we expected." I tear ran down my face. My whole family is going to be leaving to fight in the war, and I'll be left alone. _"What if Draco went to war, to fight for the good side."_ I thought. I couldn't handle that, I can't lose all my friends to this bloody war!

We finished up with the presents and the breakfast. When Harry and Hermione came. "Mione, Harry!" I said giving each of them a hug. "Hi." They both said. They each looked very tired, they probably haven't gotten a lot of sleep for the past month. Harry looked worried. "Are you ok Harry?" Charlie asked. "We just got back from the Ministry, they said we would wait for them to attack for the war to start." "That could be any time." I said. "We know Ginny, that why we are cutting the Christmas break short for Hogwarts. We want all the kids back there before it started." Hermione said. "When are we going back then?" I asked. "In three days."

I ran up to my room, I couldn't handle it. I didn't want my family and friends fighting. I couldn't bare the thought of Draco fighting or Ron or any of my brothers. They all had a chance of dying and I couldn't take that either. I just want them to stay at home and let everyone else fight. I didn't even want a war. I never would of thought that the war would be this soon, I always thought it would be in five to ten years. I thought I would be out of school, and be able to fight with them.

"Ginny?" "Yeah Ron?" "Can I come in?" He asked. "I guess." He opened the door. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Gin, but you knew it was going to happen sometime." "I know, but I never thought it would be this early." "It could still be in awhile, like we said we are waiting for them to attack. We'll never know when they will." "That's the problem Ron, we'll never know until that day! I want to know when everyone starts fighting. I want to help!" "We are not letting you help. You are going to take care of the kids at school, like a good Head Girl would. This is not your fight." Ron said. "Yes it is Ron, it is my fight! I'm here, I'm a witch, I've been threw way more stuff than you have Ron. I was bloody possessed by Voldemort!" "Ginny don't bring that up, you know what will happen." "I bloody know what's going to happen, I have a dream about it every dam night!" I yelled.

"This is enough talk about this for one night." I looked down. "Everything will be ok, Ginny." "You don't know that! I couldn't live if any of you died! I will still be here thinking I could of saved them if I was there." "Don't think that Ginny, none of us will die, ok?" "Ok." He gave me a hug. "Be good." "I will be." "Bye." "Wait you guys are leaving already?" "Yeah we have to, we have to keep moving." "I see." "I'll see you soon." Ron said. "Do you promise?" "I promise." And he left. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day to someone shaking me. "Ginny get up!" I opened my eyes. "Keira?" "Yeah Gin, its me." "What are you doing here so early?" I asked. "Well you said you mother wants to meet me, so I came early." She answered. "What time is it?" "Almost 1." "Wow!" "Yeah, we better get going if we want to do our hair and make-up." "Ok. I still have to pack." "Well get going girl. I'll meet you down stairs." She said. I got up and got everything ready for tonight. Than I hurried and got ready. I walked down stairs. "Good Afternoon Ginny." Mum said. "Hi. Well Keira should we get going?" "Of course, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Keira said. "Call me Molly dear." Mum said. "Will do." We flooed to her house.

"Oh my." I said. "What?" Keira asked. "Your house is huge!" "I know, I love it." "My two good friends are rich." I said laughing. "Well that means you get nice Christmas presents." "Don't say you got me one!" "Yes I did, its up in my room." "Keira!" She started running for the stairs. "Come on Ginny!" She yelled. I started running. We got to her room. "Wow, I love it." "Thanks." Her room was navy with stars all of it. It said Dream every where and had a lot of pictures up. "You can drop your bag anywhere." "Ok." I said setting my bag down on a chair. "So what are you going to do to your hair?" She asked me. "Well I was just going to pull my bangs back so there a little poofy (**That's right I make my own words lol.) **and have the rest of my hair curly." I said. "Oh, that will look cute!" "How about you?" "I don't know yet, I'll probably just leave it down." "I see."

"Oh yeah your gift." She went into her closet and pulled out a long box. "Here." She said handing me a box. "Thanks Keira." I opened the box. It had a pair of ripped pants, a Ireland quidditch track jacket, and a black shirt that says "I love quidditch" on it. "Keira this is way to much!" "No its not, its perfect!" I rolled my eyes. "This is going to make my gift cheap." I said handing her a little box. She opened it. "Ginny I love it." I gave her a friendship bracelet. "Your welcome."

After a long hour, we were finally done with our hair and make-up. "Keira lets go or will be late. I still have to get my dress from his house!" I yelled threw her bathroom door. "I'm coming." She walked out wearing a purple floor length dress. "Aw I love the dress." "Thank you, now lets go!" "Alright." She put a cloak on and we flooed to Draco's house. We landed in a nice study room. "This must of been Draco's father's." I said looking around. "I guess, but lets get out of here." Keira said. "I agree." We walked out. "Where do you think he is?" Keira asked. "I really don't know. Lets go down stairs." I said. "What way?" Keira asked looking down three halls. "I think I hear someone down this hallway." I said pointing to the right. "Ok." We walked down the hall, we founded two house elves. "Um excuse me but do you know where Draco is?" They looked at me for a few seconds. "Master Draco is in his room." One of them said. "Where would that be?" Keira asked. "Three doors down to the right." "Thank you." We said.

We walked down the hall to where the house elves said Draco's room was. I knocked on his door. "Who's there?" I heard Draco's voice say. "Ginny and Keira!" I yelled. The door opened right way. "Hey, late Happy Christmas!" He said giving each of us a hug. "Someone is happy." Keira said. "I know I think this is the happiest I've seen him!" I said laughing. "I am really happy! I get to see Pansy and Blaise!" He said. "We know and we are very excited for you!" I said. "Oh Ginny you need your dress, I'll be right back." Draco said disappearing from his bedroom. He came back a minute later with my dress. "Thank you for keeping it here." I said. "Your welcome. You can go into my bathroom to change and I'll meet you two downstairs." Draco said. "Ok." I walked into a black and white theme bathroom. "Wow." I whispered to myself. I got changed quickly into my dress and walked out. Keira was waiting for me. "Aw Ginny I love your dress!" "Thanks Keira. We should be going downstairs." "Yep."

Keira and I finally found our way downstairs where Draco was waiting for us. "Hi." I said. "Wow! Ginny you look um beautiful." He said blushing. I smiled "Thanks Draco." We linked arms. "So dinner is served at 7, than the dance starts at 8." Draco said. "Then why did we have to be here at 6?" Keira asked. "Because Ginny had to get dressed and my mum wants to meet Ginny." He said looking at me. "Oh great." I said rolling me eyes. He laughed.

We walked up to Draco's mother. "Mother, this is Ginny Weasley and Keira Black. Ginny and Keira this is my mother Narcissa." Draco said. "Aw how very nice to meet you both! Black did you say Draco dear?" "Yes mother." "I was a Black, until I married Draco's father." "Oh really?" Keira asked. "Yes, who is your father?" "Regulus Black." "Oh my! I never knew he had a daughter." Narcissa said. "Not a lot of people do." "Oh well welcome to the family." "Thanks!" Keira said. "And you are the famous Ginny Weasley that my son has been talking about this whole break." I blushed. "He has?" I said looking at Draco. He smiled. "Oh yes! You and how Blaise and Pansy are coming tonight." "I see." "Ginny, how many brothers do you have? Draco has told me but I forgot." Narcissa said laughing. "Six Mrs. Malfoy" "Oh dear call me Narcissa." She said. "Ok." "Well I'll leave you kids alone to talk, Chow!" We said our goodbyes to her. "Draco your mother is so nice!" I said. "I know." "Where's your father, Draco?" Keira asked. "He's in Azkaban." Draco said softly. "Oh wow! Because he's a deatheater?" "Yes." "Keira how about we stop talking about this." I whispered to her.

It was 8 o'clock and the dance started. "Ginny would you like dance?" Draco asked me when a slow song came on. I smiled. "I would love to!" He took me hand and lead me to the dance floor. "I'm glad you came tonight." Draco whispered into my ear. "I am to." I said whispering back. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and we just swayed. "Now, now Draco is this a Weasley?" I heard a voice say behind me. Draco's eyes grew big. I turned around and there was ...

**Cliff Hanger haha! Lol there will be a second part for this chapter so don't worry. I just thought this was getting to be to long! Alright anyway, Review please!**

**Laters**

**Carly**


	10. The Long Return part two

**The Familiar Nightmare**

**The Long Return Part Two**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for reading! Again Harry Potter is not my own!...**

**To refresh you memories...**

It was 8 o'clock and the dance started. "Ginny would you like dance?" Draco asked me when a slow song came on. I smiled. "I would love to!" He took me hand and lead me to the dance floor. "I'm glad you came tonight." Draco whispered into my ear. "I am to." I said whispering back. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and we just swayed. "Now, now Draco is this a Weasley?" I heard a voice say behind me. Draco's eyes grew big. I turned around and there was ...

**Ginny's POV**

My eyes grew big to. There stood no other than Lucius Malfoy. "Father what are you doing here?" Draco said. "Your-Your suppose to be in Azkaban." I said moving behind Draco. "I know _Weasley_, I have escaped with a group of deatheaters. You not suppose to be in my home." "I invited her, _Father._" Draco said. "My, my boy what has gotten into you!" Lucius said. "Nothing father, I'm just being the real me. Not the person _you_ want me to be." Draco said. "Why ello Narcissa." Lucius said. "Why I never thought I would see the day you out of Azkaban!" She said. "Aren't you glad?" Lucius asked. "Am I glad? Am I glad? No Lucius I will never be glad until your back in that cell of yours!" She yelled. "Narcissa I've changed, I'm a changed man!" She laughed. "You'll never be a changed man! You'll always be the cold-hearted Lucius Malfoy!"

"Drakie!" I heard from the back round. _Oh no not a good time for Pansy to arrive!_ I thought to myself. "Pansy I don't think this is a good time." I heard Blaise whisper to her. I tapped Draco on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "There are two people here to see you." I saw a smile form on his face. "Lets go, we don't need to be around these two." Draco whispered back. He turned around. "Draco!" Pansy said giving him a hug. "Its so good to see you Pansy!" Draco said. Blaise gave a small smile. "Its good to see you to mate!" Draco said shaking hands with Blaise. Blaise pulled him into a hug. "Its been two long." Blaise said. "You look like shit!" Draco said. "I know, I know!" "I'm sorry about what happened." Draco said. "I know, you've been threw it to."

I started to look around. "Oh guys this is Ginny Weasley." "A Weasley, oh my Draco-" She was going to say something else but Blaise elbowed her. "Nice to see you Ginny, I'm Blaise." He said holding out a hand. I took it and shook it. "Nice to see you again Blaise." I said. "Draco has been telling me about you in his letters." Blaise said. "Oh really?" "Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't write back, I just couldn't my father wouldn't let me." "I understand." Draco said. "Lets get out of this room it is to loud!" Draco said. We linked arms and we went out into the parlor. We sat down in chairs.

"There you guys are!" Keira said coming into the room. "Oh guys this is my friend Keira Black." I said. "Black did you say?" Pansy said. "Yes." "Ello all! You two must be Blaise and Pansy, am I right?" "Yes." Pansy said. "Oh, well nice to meet you two." "What house are you in Keira?" Blaise asked. "Are you like a real Black and in Slytherin or are you like Sirius the trader in Gryffindor?" Pansy asked. "Pansy!" Draco said. "No Draco its fine I get it a lot. I'm in Gryffindor and I do not say I'm a trader and either is Sirius! Just because we don't take the Dark Mark doesn't make us traders!" "Pansy leave Keira alone, none of us have the Dark Mark." Blaise said. "That's a lie right there Blaise." Pansy said giving Blaise a evil look. "Pansy! You said you would never take the Dark Mark." Draco said. "I lied, my father said I had to so I did. I was sick of listening to the two of you." "Your still Daddy's little girl?" Draco said. "Of course, because unlike you two I like my father." "I can't take this, Pansy leave my house and never come back. We are no longer friends!" Draco said.

"That's fine. Its no loss for me." She flooed out of the Malfoy Manor. I looked over at Draco who had his head in his hands. I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. I rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Draco." "Thanks Gin." I gave him a hug. Yes me Ginny Weasley gave a Malfoy a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. "I never thought she would of taken it. I thought she would always listen to me and Blaise." "I thought that to mate." Blaise said. "Keira can you come her for a second." I said pulling away from Draco's hug. "Can you take Blaise somewhere so me and Draco can talk?" I whispered. "Of course. Blaise would you like to go on a walk with me?" Keira asked. "Sure, I would like to walk around the Malfoy Manor again like old times." "Great!" They left.

"Thanks Ginny." "Anytime, I don't like see my friends sad." I saw a little smile appear on his face. "Look that was Pansy choice and I'm sorry she had to do it. But you still have Blaise and you still have to ask about him living here and coming back to Hogwarts." "I know. I'm going to do that once him and Keira come back, if they ever do." He said laughing. "This night has gone to shit. I lost a friend and my father has come back." "This whole night hasn't gone to shit." I said looking up. Draco looked up and smiled. Above us was a mistletoe. I smiled at Draco. "Do you mind?" Draco asked me. I gave him the kiss. "Not at all." He kissed me back. "Good." "See I told you this whole night hasn't gone to shit." "Nope. I'm glad you came." " I know you told me this already, but I am to." "Ginny would you-" Draco was cut off by no other than Keira Black.

"Ginny!" "Yes Keira." I said rolling my eyes. Draco smiled. "Blaise said he's coming back to Hogwarts!" "Really?" "I guess." Blaise said. "Well Blaise would you like to live here from now on instead of your house?" Draco asked. "That would be nice." Blaise said. "So we go back to Hogwarts in two days." I said. "Two! I thought it was a week." Keira said. "The war might be coming sooner than we thought." I said looking down. "Oh, no! I thought it wouldn't be for a few years." Keira said. "So did I, but Harry, Ron and Hermione found the Horcruxes quicker than we thought. Now we are waiting for the Deatheaters to fight."

**Draco's POV**

When Ginny said the war may be sooner than what we thought I was shocked. I thought it would be in a few years like Keira thought. I wasn't ready to fight my father yet or any of my old friends. I had to though I always told myself I would fight for the good side. Now I just had to tell Ginny I would be fighting. "Ginny could I see you in another room please." "Yeah sure Draco." She said standing up. I lead her to into the next room. She looked around. "Well..." She said. I took a deep breath and turned around. I grabbed Ginny's hands. "Ginny, when the war comes I'm going to go fight for the good side." She ripped her hands out from mine and backed away. I kept hearing her say "No." When she was about ten feet away from me she started to run. "Ginny!" I yelled and ran after her.

It took me a half an hour to find her. When I did she was in one of my bathrooms. "Ginny?" I heard her crying. I went over to her and picked her up. "Ginny listen to me! I'm sorry I had to tell you but I would have had to tell you some time anyways. I never want to leave you, but I'm doing this for my own good and to show not all Malfoy's are bad." She looked up at me, her brown eyes in tears. "I know, its just hard for me losing all my brothers and my good friend to this war." I whipped away her tears. "Ginny I don't want to be just good friends, I want to be a little more." "What do you mean like a relationship?" "Yeah Ginny I really like you and I have for awhile I just couldn't get the guts to ask you till tonight." "Is that what you were trying to ask earlier but Keira came in?" "Yes." She gave a smile. "I would love to go out with you Draco Malfoy!" She said with a smile. I gave her a hug. "Lets get out of this bathroom and back down to Blaise and Keira." I said.

The rest of the night we talked about random things. Keira and Ginny left around one o'clock a.m. "Blaise should I show you to your new room?" "Thanks Draco." "For what?" I asked. "Getting me out of my house and letting me live here and go back to Hogwarts." "Your welcome." We went upstairs to my floor where my bedroom was. We went down one my door to Blaise room. "Here you go mate." "Thanks Draco. Oh what's up with you and the Weasley girl?" Blaise asked. I smiled. "I asked her out tonight, but we've been friends since the beginning or the school year." I answered. "I'm happy for you Draco, I know you really like her." "Thanks Blaise." Blaise went into his room and I made my way back to my room.

The next morning I woke up by someone grabbing my shoulder. "What?" "Get up Draco." I heard my father say. "What time is it?" I asked. "To late for you to be sleeping. Its nine o'clock." "Fine." I sat up. "Father what are you doing with your whip?" I asked worried. "Teaching you a lesson." I got out of bed quickly and made an attempt to run for my fireplace so that I could floo to Ginny's house. "Where do you think your going?" "Away from here!." I didn't make it.

I woke up on my floor a few hours later. My back was killing me. I made an attempt to get up. "Ouch!" I yelled. "Draco are you up?" I heard mothers voice say. "Mum." I said in pain. She opened the door. "Draco dear what happened." "What do you think? It was father again." Her look of concern turned into a look of anger. "Draco we need to get you and Blaise away from this place." "I know mother, I know." "I'll be right back to heal you, ok?" "Alright." Mother left for a few minutes than came back with bottles of medicine. She rubbed it on my back. "Ah!" "It's going to sting." "I know mother." I was finally healed. "Why did your father beat you?" "He said I needed to learn a lesson. I think that lesson was not to be around Ginny or taking Blaise away from his father." I said sitting up. "That's what I thought. When you get home for summer break we are leaving this place." Mother said. "Ok. Mum Ginny told me last night the war might be starting soon." "Oh really?" "Yes, they are waiting for the deatheaters to attack first." "So that could be anytime soon." "Yes, and I'm going to fight for the good side." "I'm proud of you Draco." I smiled. "Thanks." "Well you should start packing you leave early tomorrow for Hogwarts." "I know and I'm kinda glad to be going back." I said. "Good."

Blaise and I stayed up till 12 talking about things that have been happening. We also packed. It didn't take me long to pack, but for Blaise it took him awhile. "Are you glad to be going back?" I asked. "Yeah, I get to be away from my father and I get to be with my best mate." "Well we should get to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow." "Oh great." Blaise said rolling his eyes. I laughed. "See you in the morning." "Night." I headed back to my room and went to bed...

**A/N: YAY! Draco and Ginny! To bad Draco has to go to war soon...**

**Well Review please!**

**Laters**

**Carly**


	11. The Mysterious Dream is Reviled

**The Familiar Nightmare**

**The Mysterious Dream is reviled **

**Chapter 9**

**Ginny's POV**

"Ginny, dear its time to get up!" Mum yelled from downstairs. "Ok." I yelled back. I got up and got ready for the long train ride ahead of me. "Ginny hurry up or you'll be late!" "I'm coming right now mum!" I said. I grabbed my trunk and headed downstairs. "I'm ready."

We made our way to platform 9 3/4. "I'll see you in the summer." Mum said. "Bye mum." I said. "Your father is very sorry he couldn't make it." "I know mother you already told me this." "O yes, well goodbye." "Bye." I gave her a hug and she left. "Thank you." I said to myself. "Thank you for what?" I head Draco say behind me. "Draco!" I said turning around giving him a hug. "I thought we wanted to keep this private." Draco said. "Sorry I forgot." "Oh its fine with me, but we don't want Weasley I mean Ron to find out or I'll have my head on a plate." Draco said. I laughed. "I don't think he would do that unless you hurt me." "I would never hurt you Ginny Weasley." I smiled. "Good."** "**Now lets get onto the train, we have head boy and girl duties to attend to." Draco said. I rolled my eyes. "Great." He laughed.

We got into the compartment where the rest of the perfects were. "Ello all." Draco said. I saw one girl roll her eyes. "I have an announcement, Ginny Weasley is our new head girl since Hermione Granger is not coming back this year." Draco said. "She's not even a 7th year." The same girl that rolled her eyes said. "We know that but we thought it would be best for her to be head girl Miss. Jacobson." She rolled her eyes again and went back to reading her magazine. "Well that's all I had to say, so you guys can go back to your rounds and compartments." Draco said. They all got up and left. "I do not like that Miss. Jacobson one bit! She drives me crazy!" Draco said. I laughed. "I don't think she likes us either." I said. I sat down and Draco followed.

"Where's Blaise and Keira?" I asked Draco. "Probably with each other, I think Blaise likes Keira." Draco said. "And I think Keira likes Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing." "Tell me." "Nope." "Draco." "Ginny." He said mocking me. I gave him a sad face. "I hate when girls do that!" I laughed. "Fine I'll tell you, I just never thought two Slytherins would fall in love with two Gryffindors ." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I never thought a Weasley and a Malfoy would fall in love." I said. "That too." I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "I love you Gin." Draco whispered into my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. I fell asleep for the rest of the train ride.

"Ginny wake up where at Hogwarts." I heard Draco say. I opened my eyes. "Ello sleepy-head." Draco said. "Hi." I said yawning. We got off the train. "Ginny!" I heard Keira yell. "Keira!" "Where have you been the whole train ride here?" She asked me. "Sleeping in the prefects compartment. Where were you?" "With Blaise in a compartment waiting for the two of you!" She said. "Sure you were just waiting for us." Draco said laughing. Keira hit him. "Ouch." He said rubbing his arm. "Stop being a baby Malfoy." I said jokingly. "Oh you've done it now Weasley!" "Oh I'm scared!" He started chasing me. I started to run, but Draco was to fast. He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "Draco let me down!" "Sorry Weasley..." "Draco!" He spun me around and put me down. "Don't call me Malfoy ever again." He said tapping me nose with his finger. "I'm sorry Draco." I said giving him a sad look. He rolled his eyes. "Your forgiven." He said giving me a hug. "Can we go eat!" Blaise said. "I agree." I said. "Ok lets go." We went threw the great hall and went our separate ways.

"So what is up with you and Blaise?" "Nothing, but I like his a lot." Keira said. I smiled. "Keira has a crush!" I said laughing. "I wouldn't be talking Weasley." Keira said laughing. "I know, but I love Draco." "I know you do and you two are so cute together." Keira said. "Thanks." We finished eating. "Keira do you want to come down to me and Draco's common room?" I asked. "Sure why not its not like I have anything better to do." "Good." We walked down to me and Draco's room. "Welcome to the Ginny, Draco common room." "Wow! Its huge." Keira said. "I know, I love it!" We sat down on the couch. "So did Draco ask you or did you ask him?" "Draco asked me. I was crying because he told me he was going to go fight in the war when it came around, on the good side of course, and I was crying in one of his bathrooms-" "And I told her I didn't want to be just friends I wanted to be more." Draco said coming in with Blaise. He sat down by me. "Yeah, what he said." I said. "Aw that's cute!"

Blaise and Keira left shortly after because they were "tired." I leaned against Draco. "I'm tired." I said. "You slept like 2 hours on the train ride." "I know, but I can't sleep remember?" "Oh yes the mysterious dream." "Yes the mysterious dream." I said. "When are you going to tell me about that?" Draco asked. "I don't know, when are you going to be ready to tell me about the night with Dumbledore?" "Soon I promise!" Draco said. "Ok, I'll tell you then." I said. "Fine." "Draco that was the deal, You tell my your secret than I'll tell you mine." "I know." "Well I'm off to bed!" I said getting up. "Ginny!" "Draco! I'm tired I'm going to bed." "Fine." He said. "Night." "Night Gin." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and headed to my room.

I woke up having my bad dream...again. I tried to fall back to sleep for ½ hour but I gave up. I got up and walked down the hall to Draco's room. I walked in quietly and tapped on his shoulder. "Draco?" I whispered. "Hm." I heard him say, I don't think he was quite awake. "Can I stay in here for tonight?" "Sure Gin." I climbed into bed with him. "Night again Draco." "Yeah." I laughed softly. I cuddled up with Draco so my head was on his chest. He put an arm around me.

I woke up to Draco shaking me. "What?" I said very tired. "Where going to miss lunch and you need to eat." Draco said. "Lunch? What time is it?" I asked. "12:30" "Oh wow! I haven't slept in that long in forever!" Draco laughed. "I kept you company and kept you away from the mysterious dream." "Are you always going to call it that now?" "What your dream? Yeah it has a nice ring to it." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Draco." "Go get ready Ginny." "No! I want to sleep all day right here." He laughed. "You can do that tonight, lets go eat I'm starving!" Draco said. "Wait did I just hear Draco say he's hungry?" I asked him. "Yes Ginny you did, now lets go!" I laughed. I got up and went into my room and got ready. "Draco I'm ready!" I yelled looking around for him. "Draco?" He grabbed me from behind. I screamed. "Draco don't do that ever again!" He just laughed. I hit him. "Lets go." I said grabbing his arm. "Jeez are you hungry now?" Draco asked. "No not at all, but you are so we are getting you some food." He rolled his eyes. "You need to stop rolling your eyes so much, it gets to noticeable." I said. "Sorry."

We headed down to the Grand Hall, where we met Blaise and Keira. "Hey guys!" I said. "There you guys are!" Blaise said. "Yeah, we kinda slept in..." Draco said. "What were you two doing last night." Keira said laughing. "Sleeping." Draco said laughing. "Draco stop being such a smart-ass." Keira said. He gave his famous smirk. "I'm a Malfoy, I'm suppose to be a smart-ass." I rolled my eyes. "Malfoy's are suppose to be mean and rude too." I said. "Well its your fault I'm not!" He said laughing. "That's a good thing to! I like you this way." I said. "That's because he's talking to you and not being mean." Blaise said. I gave a fake laugh. "Funny Blaise, funny." He laughed. "I know. Does Potter and your brother know about the two of you?" Blaise asked me. "No! Do you think Draco would still be here if they found out?" I said. "True." "I'll have nightmares forever once we have to tell them because I can't lie to my family forever!" I said. "Well at least my family knows." Draco said. "But your parents don't hate me, well you mother doesn't." "See my family cares." Draco said laughing. "Draco why are you so smiley today?" I asked. "I don't know. I took a potion last night so I could fall asleep, maybe it's the after math." He shrugged. "Maybe."

We sat down at the Slytherin table and ate. People are use to Keira and I eating with Draco and Blaise and they don't ask questions to why we are. "So what are we going to do today?" Keira asked. "I could sleep." I answered. "Ginny you slept till 12:30 and you slept the whole night, almost." Draco said. "I know, but I think I'm catching a cold or something." "Well than maybe she should lay down and Keira and I can do something." Blaise said. "Sounds like a deal." Draco said. "I don't want to lay down though!" I said. "Your laying down." Draco said pushing me to get me to walk. "Fine, see you two later." We walked back to our common room. "Are you faking sick or do you actually think your sick?" Draco asked me. "I actually think I'm sick." "Ok, go lay down on my bed." "Yay!" I said running up into her room. "Yeah sure your sick." He said after he caught up to me. "I am." Draco laid down by me. "Go to bed my sleeping beauty." Draco said softly. "Mmm" I said to agree. Draco laughed. "Ginny?" I heard Draco say, but I was already asleep...

When I woke up I saw that I wasn't in Draco's room, but the hospital wing. "Draco?" I said weakly because my throat was very dry. "Hey! Your awake." Draco said grabbing my hand. "How are you?" He asked. "Tired and thirsty." "I'll get you some water." He said getting up. "Thanks." He came back with a large glass of water. "Thank you!" "Your welcome." I finished it in two drinks. "So why am I here?" I asked. "Well you've been asleep for three days, and after you didn't wake up after a day of sleeping. So I brought you down here." Draco said. "Three days!" "Yes, you kept talking about he-who-must-not-be-named and you were breathing rather heavy." He said worried. "And I didn't wake up?" "Not at all, you were like in some phase or something. I even tried waking you, but you wouldn't."

"Well you probably know my dream now." "I tried to figure it out but I couldn't. I couldn't figure out why he-who-must-not-be-named was in it." Draco said. I looked around to see if anyone was here. "Draco do you remember your second year, it would of been my first year?" "Yes." "The Chamber of Secrets was opened?" "Yes I remember, Potter did it." "No Harry didn't, I did." "What!" Draco yelled. "Sh. I opened it, Voldemort put some kind of spell on me so I would do what he said. Well Tom Riddle did this to me." "Wow, but why you?" "I never figured that out, but I knew I was almost dead when Harry found me." "But Potter saved you like he saves everyone else." Draco said. "Draco." I said with a sigh. "What? It's the truth, he tries to save everyone." "I know but you say it like your mad." "Sorry." "It's fine." "

"Anyway, I have these dreams because of what happened to me my first year. In my dream's I'm running down this long dark corridor and Voldemort-" I saw Draco shake. "Sorry he-who-must-not-be-named is chasing me and at the end of the corridor there is no doors leading out, nor windows. So I'm pretty much trapped and he-who-must-not-be-named in trying to hit me with all these spells, but I block them all. But later one does hit me and my wand flies off into the darkness and I hear a girls voice go "looking for this Weasley?" and then they both fall to the ground and I wake up. I've never went farther than that. It's like they don't want me to figure out who killed them or something." "Ginny what if this dream is real, what if this is when "he" dies!" "It's a possibility Draco, but we will never know until it happens." "Gin you have to promise me something when I go off to war." "And what is that?" I asked. "That you stay in this castle or at the order's hiding place and you don't come and try to find any of us, unless we say so ok?" "I'll try." Draco gave me a serious look. "I need a promise Ginny." "I promise Draco Malfoy." "Thank you." He said kissing my forehead.

Madame Promphery came in. "Mr. Malfoy you may take Ms. Weasley down to her room." "Thank you." Draco helped me up and we walked down to our common room. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for days!" "Good, because I've missed talking to you." "Aw, how sweet." I said joking. "I have I'm not joking! Keira and Blaise have been doing something every night, so I haven't been able to do anything, since you know, no one likes me." Draco said. "People like you. I mean I don't, but other people do." "Ginny Weasley!" I was laughing. Draco picked me up and gently dropped me on our couch. "You are the biggest liar ever." Draco said. "Thank you." He rolled his eyes. He gave me a kiss. While we were kissing Harry flooed in. "Ginny Weasley!" Harry yelled. I pulled away. "Harry, hi!" "What are you doing with Malfoy?" "Nothing." "Ginny you were not doing nothing. You two were-were kissing!" "That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do Potter." Draco said. "What did you do to her Malfoy! If you hurt her I'll-" "Harry! Draco has not done anything to me. He's actually is really nice if you give him a chance. He's even going to fight on the good side, when the war comes around." "Ginny that's why I'm here..."

A/n: Dun Dun Dunnn... What will happen next! Is the war going to start? Well stay tuned and you'll find out! (Wow I'm cool!! Haha)

Please Review!!


	12. And so it begins

The Familiar Nightmare

Chapter 10

And so it begins...

Ok this chapter is going to jump threw months... just because I have really nothing to write about. And sorry its been awhile sense I wrote! I forgot to put that on the last chapter! I've been sooo busy with school. Again Harry Potter does not belong to me only the plot and Keira Jay Black does! Thanks for reading! Please Review!!

"Harry what's wrong? Has it started?" I asked. "A deatheater killed someone and we have word that its started. I have to go, I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said. "Malfoy are you coming?" Harry asked. "I'll meet you over there." "Alright." Harry left. "Ginny don't cry, please." Draco said pulling me into a hug. "I thought it was going to s-start in a few months!" "I know, I know." "I don't want you to leave, I'm not ready for you to leave!" "I'm not ready either Gin." Draco said. "I'll write." "You promise?" "I promise and I'll come back for a day when it slows down. Ok?" "Ok." "I love you!" "I love you too." He gave me one last kiss. "Bye." "I'm not going to say bye, because you coming back and if I do say bye it will make me lose hope of you coming back.." "Ok." He left. I ran to his room and cried...

Months have past, more and more people are leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of the war, but I won't it's the only place I feel safe at right now. Keira is still here, so I still have one friend and her boyfriend, Blaise, has left to fight the war with Draco too. I have stopped crying every night, now it's just a few nights a week. It was almost summer break and Keira was going to come spend the summer at my house because she was worried that they might be using her house for a meeting place and she didn't want to be in the middle of the war. We were not looking forward to graduation, one because our boyfriends and friends would not be there and two because there is only 15 graduating, everyone else went to war. We also have only had a few classes because most of the teachers have gone to fight.

Graduation day came quickly and also past quickly. I spent the whole day packing and getting ready to leave the next day. I didn't even attend the ceremony, it was just to hard. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" The door opened and in walked Keira. "All set to go home tomorrow?" She asked. "I guess, I really don't want to leave. What if we don't come back next year because the war gets to bad?" "I don't think anything is going to happen to Hogwarts, we will be back next year." "Lets hope so." "Just think if we don't we will be at your house and we can help your family, Draco and Blaise when they need to rest or get hurt or need some food." "I guess your right, lets just hope they don't get hurt though." "Yeah."

Summer break went by fast. The only people that came to my house was my mum and my dad and they didn't have time to talk about how everyone was doing. The only news we got was from the newspaper and they didn't have much to tell. They had a few deaths in there but thankfully it was only people I didn't know. Hogwarts did open up for students who needed to come back or who were allowed to come back. Keira and I were the only Gryffindors so far. Other wise they have graduated, their parents wouldn't let them come back or they are fighting in this awful war. I've been getting loads of letters from Draco, so he does have some time to spend alone. It's been 10 months since we have been going out and he always reminds me of that. 7th year has been going ok, we still don't have many teachers, but also we don't have many students. The main reason people came back to Hogwarts was for protection or to get away from the war. Keira is the only friend I have here this year, so we have been doing everything together. We talk about how we think Draco and Blaise are or if we get a letter we will stay up late going threw the ones we have gotten before to see if anything major has changed, but they don't like to talk about the war much in their letters.

Tomorrow is Draco and I's one year anniversary, I just got a letter from him.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm trying to write fast, so sorry if this is short. How are you? I'm going to be stopping by for the next three days. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall about something and of course our one year anniversary. I'll be there tomorrow around noon. See you then! I love you!_

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I'm am so excited! Draco is coming back for a few days! I know its just three days, but I get to see him! I wrote back:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm so excited your coming here! What does Professor McGonagall want? I've been good, tired, but good. _

_Love You!_

_Ginny._

I sat down on the couch. I heard a knock. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened. "Draco!" I said jumping up giving him a hug. "Hello." His voice was rather raspy. "What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." "They let me come early. Harry knew I wanted to see you." "Well I'm glad you're here. You don't look very well." "Yeah, I know, but I don't hurt." "How have you been?" I asked. "Well besides the part of being in the war, ok." "That's good." "How about you?" "Lonely without you!" But I've been good." I answered. "I'm here for the next three days." "I know, but it's not long enough!" " I know, but we will be together soon." "Hopefully." "Don't say that Ginny!" "Sorry." I said. He cupped my face. "Ginny don't ever lose hope that I'm not coming back, because I promise you I will and we will get married some day and have kids, ok?" "Ok." He kissed my forehead. "Good, now if you don't mind I really need a shower." "Go right ahead, you know where it is." "Ok."

I sat back down on the couch. Draco has changed a lot! His hair was hanging in his eyes instead of slicked back, he had a little goatee and he has gotten really skinny. After about thirty minutes he came back down stairs. "About time, I thought guys took short showers." "I usually do, but I haven't had a good shower in almost a year!" "That's true." He sat down by me. "I've missed you Ginny Weasley." "I've missed you too, Draco Malfoy." He gave me a kiss. "You look really tired." I said. "I am!" "Do you want to get some rest." "Rest sounds very good right now." "Ok, lets go, I'm ready to sleep myself." We got into my bed and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. "Draco?" I looked around but Draco was no where to be seen. He must of went to talk to Professor McGonagall already. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I walked out Draco picked me up and spun me around. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "Well there's two reasons why I am happy, one is I'm is the most beautiful girl in the world and two...well maybe we should sit down." "Ok." We sat down on my bed and Draco grabbed my hands. "Next semester Professor McGonagall wants me to be the DADA teacher!" Draco said. "Oh my god, are you serious!" "Yes!" I gave him a hug. "I'm so excited for you!" I said. "I'm very excited too, I get to spend every day with you." He said touching the tip of my nose with is finger.

"Yes and no more war that you have to be worried about." "I have to stay fighting until the day before Christmas." "So you still have to go back?" I said worried. "I have to baby. I don't want to, but I have to." "I know, I guess its only for two months." "See not that long." "Yeah, I know, but two months is going to feel like forever! Just like the past year! Draco I've missed being with you." "I've missed being with you. That's why tonight we are going down to Hogsmade and have a night with each other!" "Really?" "Yes." "Now go to your room and get ready. Oh and there is a surprise on your bed." I ran up to my room and on my bed was a black knee length dress. I took a quick shower and got ready. The dress was beautiful, it was low cut and was also a halter top. I finished up the last touches and walked out. "Wow! Ginny you look beautiful." I gave a small smile. "Thanks Draco." "You might want to grab a cloak, we are flooing and we wouldn't want to get that dress dirty." Draco said. "Why are we flooing to Hogsmade?" "Because we will be late other wise." He said. "Ok." I ran to my room and grabbed a cloak. "Ready." I said throwing the cloak around my shoulders than putting my hood up. Draco grabbed my hand and whispered where we were going so I couldn't hear.

We stepped out of the fire place. "I've never seen this in Hogsmade." Draco laughed. "Just wait." He grabbed my hand again and lead me out of the room we were in. "We are not in England, are we?" I asked. "No. Welcome to Paris, France." Draco said. "Oh my god! Draco! I don't know what to say!" "You don't have to say a thing." He said giving me a kiss. "Lets go eat." Draco said. "Good, I'm starving." "I've missed you saying that." "You were probably with my brothers the whole time when you were at war, you probably heard it a lot." "Yes I did hear it a lot from them, but it's different coming from you." We got to a very nice restaurant. "Wow Draco this place is beautiful." "It's my favorite place to eat." "You come here often?" I asked. "With my mother once a year." "I see. I wish I was rich enough to come here every year." "Maybe someday you will be." He said smiling. "I wish." We were seated and Draco ordered food for the both of us. "This is delicious." I said with my mouth full of food." "Ginny it's not very lady like to eat and talk at the same time." "Sorry." I said. "But this is a very good meal, it's my favorite dish." Draco said. We finished eating.

"Lets go to the Eiffel Tower!" I said. "We will, when it is darker out, right now we are going to go on a horse and carriage ride." "How romantic." Draco laughed. We got into a carriage and rode all over town. It was finally dark out and the lights to the Eiffel Tower were on. "Draco look at how beautiful it is." "It is very beautiful." "Can we go now?" "Yes we can." I started to run. "Ginny!" I heard Draco yell. "Come on!" I yelled back. He started running. "Stairs or elevator?" He asked. "Elevator, my feet are killing me." I said. "Well maybe you shouldn't run!" "I like to run." "Ok, elevator it is." Draco said. We boarded the elevator and it took us up to the highest level.

"Draco look at the view!" "I know, lets go to the ledge." "Ok." WE walked up to the railing. "Wow." I whispered. I was breathless the view was so beautiful. Draco came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I love you Ginny Weasley." He whispered into my ear. I turned around and gave him a kiss. "I love you too." He got down on one knee. I felt my face go hot. "Oh sorry I had to tie my shoe." Draco said laughing. "Oh, I knew that." I lied. "I'm kidding." He said digging into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it. The was a diamond ring. "Ginny Weasley I love you with all my heart, now this isn't and engagement ring and I'm sorry. I just thought you were to young yet. But this is a promise ring that we will get married someday and I promise that I'll come back for you if I have to fight longer in the war. But will you take this ring?" I was crying, not because I was sad, but I was the happiest I have ever been. "Of course I will Draco Malfoy." He slipped it onto my finger and got off his knee and spun me around than kissed me. "I love Ginny Weasley!" He yelled as loud as he could. "And I love you too Draco Malfoy." I said softly. He whipped my tears away. I smiled. "Lets get you back to Hogwarts." "Ok." I said yawning. He laughed. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the store where we flooed here from Hogwarts.

We both got ready for bed and slipped into my bed. "I love you again Ginny." "I love you too." And we fell asleep in each others arms.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Im sorry I haven't wrote on The Familiar Nightmare in awhile. I've been sooo busy. I am no starting my softball season and just got home from Cornwall,England and London, England a few weeks ago. That trip was awesome! But I do have chapters to put up I just need to find time! I will also be starting a new story! I don't know what its called yet but Ill think of something and you guys will know as soon as I do!

Sorry For taking so long

Carly


	14. The Surprise for Ginny!

The Familiar Nightmare

Chapter 11

What a surprise for Ginny!

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter just the plot and Keira. I was going to do a sex scene but little me didn't want to. So I will let u make up your own! Haha. This one is going to be a long one. Yay! Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile, I now have my Drivers Licenses so I drive everywhere. I have quite a few chapters for this story and 2 new stories on the way. One Harry Potter the other Twilight!!**

We woke up the next day just in time for breakfast. "Hurry up Draco other wise we will miss breakfast." "I don't want to get up." "Draco!" I yelled. "Fine." We got ready quickly and ran down to the Great Hall. "Will u sit at the Gryffindor table?" I asked. "I guess." He said rolling his eyes. He sat down by me. "Where have you been?" Keira asked. "With this bloody loser." I said, while Draco rolled his eyes. Keira laughed. "Keira, Blaise says hi and he is sorry about not writing much he is very busy and he hopes to see you soon." Draco said. Keira gave a weak smile. "Thanks Draco." I saw Draco was looking past Keira, I looked to where he was looking and I saw…

Blaise. Before I could say anything to Keira, Blaise wrapped his arms around Keira. Keira turned around quickly. "Blaise!" "Ello Love." His voice was raspy like Draco's was when he came here yesterday. "Did you two plan this?" I asked. "Well Draco was supposed to be here today with me and not come yesterday, but whiney over there got to come early." "I wasn't whining." "Ok Draco." I laughed. "Blaise you knew I had something special planned." "I know, but it could have waited." "I don't think it could have." I said wrapping my arms around Draco. "So you did it?" "Yep." "Wait did what?" Keira asked. "Well um Draco, Blaise if you don't mind Keira and I are going to go down to my room. You two can meet us down there when you are done eating." "Ok."

Keira and I walked down to my room. "Spill." Keira said. "Ok well last night Draco took me to Paris!" "Oh my god! Really?" "Yes, and we went to the Eiffel tower when it was dark and all the lights were on and he gave me a promise ring." "Really?" "Yes, look at it." "It's huge!" "I know and this is just a promise ring, I wonder what the actual engagement ring will look like." "Well maybe you should stick with me and find out." Draco said. I laughed. "That was really corny Draco." "Shut up." I laughed. "But I will stay with you." I said giving him a kiss. "Ginny and Draco, Blaise and I are going to go out for awhile." Keira said. "Ok. Hey do you two want to go out on a double date tonight?" I asked. "Sure." Blaise said. "Good. Meet here around six." "Ok." They left.

"So what do you want to do, Gin?" Draco asked me. "We could go to Hogsmade to go shopping." Draco rolled his eyes. "Shopping?" "Yes shopping, we don't have to if you don't want to go." "No its fine, but I'm paying." "Draco." I said in a whiney voice. "Ginny, please just let me." "Fine." We walked down to the carriages and Draco helped me in. "Thank you." We got down there in about five minutes and Draco helped me out. "When are we going to tell my parents?" I asked. "Christmas break?" "Sounds fine with me, I'll be at my house on Christmas day so we can tell them then." "Ok I promise I'll be there." "You better be!" I said. After a long day of shopping Draco and I headed back to Hogwarts. Draco looked at his watch. "We better hurry up we have fifteen minutes until Blaise and Keira come to meet us for our dates." "Oh no, Really?" "Yes."

I began to run to my room I changed quickly and tried to do something with my hair. "Draco my hair is looking awful, it won't do anything!" "Ginny who cares what your hair looks like, you look beautiful." "You're just saying that to make me feel better. But it's not working Mr. Malfoy!" He rolled his eyes. "No I am not." Keira and Blaise walked in. "Oh thank Merlin! Keira can you help me fix my hair?" "Of course." We went back up to my room and she fixed it up. "Thank you so much Keir." I said. "Your welcome." We walked down stairs and we saw that Draco and Blaise were both sleeping on the couch. "Should we leave them to sleep?" Keira asked. "Yeah I think they need their rest. Let's go get something to eat from the Kitchen." I said. We walked down to the picture of the fruit and I tickled the pear. "Dobby." I said. "Ah Harry Potter's friend, how can Dobby help you?" "We need food." Keira said. "Dobby will make yous some food." A few minutes later Dobby came back with a tray of food. "Thank you Dobby." "Anything Dobby can do for friend of Harry Potter."

We walked back up to my room. The boys were still sleeping. After Keira and I ate we talked till midnight and the boys stayed sleeping. "Should we wake them up?" Keira asked. "Don't wake Blaise, you and him can just sleep in here." "Ok. I'll be right back." "Just let yourself in, I'll be in my room if you need anything." "Ok." Keira left. "Draco, Hun?" I said shaking him lightly. "Let's go up to my room." "Ok." I helped hi up and we walked to my room. Draco laid down on my bed. I got ready quickly. Draco was almost asleep by the time I got down in the bathroom. "You didn't have to stay up and wait for me." "I know I just wanted a real good-night." I gave him a kiss. "Love you." "Love you too Gin." "Night." "Night." I cuddled up right next to him and feel asleep.

"Ginny wake up." I head Keira say. "Draco, mate, get up." I head Blaise say. "What?" We both said. "Get up you lazy bums; we want to make this day the best because Draco and Blaise are leaving tomorrow morning." I sat up. "What?!?!" I yelled, causing Draco to get up. "Draco I thought you weren't leaving till the day after tomorrow." "I thought that to." Molly just owled us they need u back by tomorrow." "Oh." "You guys talk to my mum?" I asked. "Of course." Draco said. "We love you mum, Gin and her food." I laughed at what Blaise said. "Her food is very good." I said. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Draco asked to get off the subject of my family. "Well we thought we would go out for lunch since two boys fell asleep last night." Keira said. "I already said I'm sorry." Blaise said. "I know, I'm just giving you shit." I laughed. "And then we thought we would go to Diagon Alley." Blaise said ignoring Keira. "Sounds like fun, let us get ready and will meet you two upstairs in one hour." Draco said. "Sounds like a plan." Keira said. They left.

"Gin? Ginny are you ok?" "I don't want you to go back, I want you to stay here with me." "I wish I could Gin, but our kind needs me, your family needs me." "I know." "I'll be here Christmas Break and on." "I know." "And then when you are out of here and the war is over will get married and have kids." I smiled. "I like that plan." I said giving him a kiss. "We should be getting ready." Draco said. "Yeah." We got ready as quick as we could. After we were ready we walked up hand and hand to the Grand Entrance. "Hey you two." "Ello." We said. "So are we going to eat at Diagon Alley?" Draco asked. "Sure, guess we can." Keira said. "Well lets floo there." Blaise said.

We flooed into Diagon Alley. "Where do you want to eat?" Keira asked. "How about the Leaky Caldron?" I suggested. "Sounds good." We walked to the end of Diagon Alley and entered the Leaky Caldron. "Oh my." I said putting my hand over my mouth. "The war has been here." Draco said. We heard a scream behind us. "Or just got here." Blaise said. "We should leave." Keira said. "Draco we have to take the girls back and warn the order." "Ok." We flooed back to my room at Hogwarts. "We will back; we just need to warn the order." Draco said. "Let me come with, we can tell them about us." "No Ginny it's too dangerous. We will be right back." "Fine." He gave me a kiss and left with Blaise. "I can't wait for this to end." I said to myself.

It was an hour before Draco and Blaise got back to Hogwarts. "Sorry it took us so long we went and helped for awhile." Blaise said. "It's ok." Keira and I said. "Keira we need to talk, can we go back to your room?" Blaise asked. "Of course." They got up and left. "Draco I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you too, I always miss you when I'm not with you." He said giving me a kiss. "I love you Ginny Weasley." "I love you too Draco Malfoy." Draco got up and grabbed my hands and led me to my room. He laid me down on my bed.

Enter you own sex scene here.

"Draco that was wonderful." I said breathing heavy. "That's what I was hoping for." I gave him a kiss. "How many times did we do it?" Draco asked. "Six times I think." "That's what I thought." "I'm going to be sore tomorrow." I said. Draco laughed. "Poor baby." "Yes poor me!" "I have a question." Draco said. "Ok what is it Draco?" "How many kids do you want?" He asked. "I want at least four." I answered. "Four?" "At least." "So you might want more?" "Maybe." "Wow Gin." I laughed. "I'm a Weasley, we like to mate." Draco laughed. "I see that." "What would you name our first kid?" I asked. "Vexie, Vexie Lee if it was a girl or Kayden James if it was a boy." **(A/n I told my family about Vexie they said it sounded like a strippers name haha)** "Those are very cute names. Do you think about naming your kids often?" "No I just have always liked those names." "Well I like them too." "Good." "Vexie Lee Malfoy and Kayden James Malfoy." "It has a ring to it." Draco said. "Yes it does." "Well I'm tired and I'm leaving early tomorrow so I think I'm going to bed." "Ok night." "Night." He said giving me a kiss.

I woke up the next morning to Draco getting up. "Oh I'm sorry Gin for waking you up." "It's ok." "Are you leaving soon?" I asked. "In a few minutes." "Ok" "I'll say my goodbye now so you can go back to sleep." I gave him a sad face. "Don't give me that face." "Sorry." "Come here." I got up and walked over to Draco. "I love you Ginny." "I love you too." He gave me a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you soon." "Yes you will." I said. "Remember on Christmas your coming to my house." "I wouldn't miss it." He said giving me a kiss. "Ok. Well see you in three weeks." "Yep, but I better get going." "Yeah." "Bye." "See you." Draco left. I laid back down and cried myself to sleep.

It was a long week of school. I woke up the following Monday morning feeling like I had to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up many times. "Oh man." I whisper and grabbed my throbbing head. I walked back to my bed slowly, but ended up running back to the bathroom to throw up again. "Ginny?" I head Keira say. "In the bathroom." I yelled. "Are you ok? You missed breakfast." "I'm not feeling good at all." I threw up again. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." "If I'm not better by lunch then I will." "Ok. Well I have to get to class, I'll see you later." "Laters." After I was sure I wasn't going to throw up I drank a glass of water and got back into bed. Keira came back to check on me at Lunch time. "Feeling any better?" "Kinda." "Do you need anything to eat?" "I don't think I should eat anything." "Ok well I better get to lunch." "Bye." "Laters." I said. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know its been only a week since you left, but I thought I would write to you. You are probably wondering why I am not at classes right now. The reason is because I am not feeling good. I woke up early because I had to throw up. It was horrible. I feel better now, so don't worry. I'll be fine! Hopefully. Just kidding. Anyway, I'll let you go. _

_Love You Always_

_Gin._

_P.S. See you on Christmas!_

_P.S.S. Be Safe!!!_

I gave the letter to Ron's old owl Pig.

When super came around I thought I should get something into my stomach. I walked downstairs to the Great Hall. "Feeling better?" Keira asked. "Yeah, much better." "Good, because I couldn't go another day through classes without someone to talk to." "You shouldn't be talking during classes anyway." Said one of the few Gryffindors at Hogwarts. "You shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations!" Keira snapped back. We got done eating and went down to my room.

"So how much homework did we get today?" "Not much, just like two classes." "Good, you'll have to owl me what we have to do." "Ok." "So any news from Blaise?" "Not really, he just owled and said its been a rough time fighting." "Oh." "Any news from Draco?" "No, I owled him today so maybe I'll get something soon." "He'll write back he always does." "I know. I just kinda wish there was some other way I could talk to him all the time and not have to worry about using dumb owls." "That would be nice." "The best thing would be is to have them here and holding us in their arms." I said. "Hm, yes that would be nice." "Well I'm sorry if I'm not at classes tomorrow." I said. "Its ok, but I think you should go to the hospital wing if it's still bad." "Yeah I probably will." "Well I should get back to my room I'll owl you the homework." "Ok Thanks. Bye." "Bye." Keira left.

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. "Draco please be ok." I whispered to myself. I grabbed a picture of Draco and me. Draco waved at me and blew me a kiss. "I smiled. "I love you." "I love you too." He mouthed back. A single tear ran down my face. I fell asleep shortly after, but woke up when I heard glass breaking. I shot up and looked around. I didn't see anyone or anything. I looked at the ground and saw the picture I was looking at earlier covered in broken glass. I got up and picked up all the little pieces of broken glass and threw them away. I grabbed the picture and put it on my night stand. I fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up having to throw up again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up many times. I decided I should go up to the hospital wing. I changed into a nice comfy pair of pants and one of Draco's sweatshirts. I walked downstairs. "Ah Miss Weasley what are you doing down here this early?" Madame Pomphrey asked. "I haven't been feeling good for the past to days." "I see. Have you been throwing up?" "Yes, a lot actually, but only in the morning." "Ok. And in the afternoon how do you feel?" "Good, been better, but good." "Ok now Ginny I know this is a personal question but have you and Mr. Malfoy had sex?" "Oh um yes we have a few weeks ago, when he was here. You don't think I'm-I'm pregnant do you?" "It's a possibility Miss Weasley. You have been having morning sickness." I sat down on one of the beds. Me being pregnant, oh no mums going to flip! I thought. "We will have to run test just to make sure you are. Do you want to know what it is?" "Not right now, I'll have to talk to Draco about it." "Ok." I laid down on the bed and she did a few test.

"The first two say you are positive so Miss Weasley you are pregnant. The baby will be born on August 26." "How far am I a long?" "Just a few weeks, by Christmas it will be a month." "Ok thanks." I walked slowly down to my room, thinking about how I am going to tell Draco. I decided I would tell him over Christmas break while I am home. I finally got up to my room and I grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen and wrote yet another letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you? You didn't write back yesterday when I wrote, so I am saying the war is getting a little worst. Please be safe! Well when I see you on Christmas break I have something to tell you. But it's a surprise so I can't tell you. Well please write back soon. I miss you!_

_Love Ginny_

The morning sickness came for two weeks; I ended up going back to classes in the afternoon and making up the homework. I was leaving for home in two days and I still have not heard from Draco. I have been writing to him everyday. I even wrote to Harry to see why Draco hasn't wrote back, but Harry didn't reply.

\

**Harry's POV**

"Hermione?" "Yes Harry?" "How are we going to tell Ginny about Draco?" "I don't know Harry. I would say just say it and make sure its in person." "I just don't want to hurt her feelings." "Her feelings are going to be hurt when you tell her. She trusts you and she'll believe you'll find him." "We already know where he is, we just need to find away to find away in there with out getting killed." Pig flew in the window and sat on the table. "Another letter for Draco." Hermione said taking it off Pig's leg and putting it in a basket labeled Draco on the wall. "It's almost over flowing." Hermione said. "Yeah. I think we need to go save him real soon or I think something about him will change soon." "What do you mean." "I think his father will do something to his mind and make him take the mark and forget about Ginny." I said. "His father knows about Draco and Ginny?" "Yes, the day he got out of Azkaban, Gin was at Draco's house for a dance one Christmas Break." "I see, well then maybe we should plan a meeting to figure out how to save Draco." "Yes, I'll talk to everyone." I said.

"Harry we need you to come back." Ron said. "I'm coming." Ron left. "I have to go." I said. "Ok." I gave Hermione a kiss. "Love you." "Love you too."

**Author's Note: Ok well your probably wondering why Harry is with Hermione instead of Ron. I should of added this earlier, but Ron lost his feelings for Hermione during the war, and he knew Harry had feelings for Hermione so he let Harry have Hermione, and now Ron has feelings for Luna!!! Haha. Sorry for the confusment. Haha. **

**Laters**

**Carly **


	15. And I don't want you to miss a thing

The Familiar Nightmare

Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile, I've been very busy now that school has started and trying to see my boyfriend that lives a half an hour away. I was writing all today, and I notice that I was typing the wrong chapter! I already had that one up. I wasn't happy about that haha. Later on in this chapter it will skip a few months, than a few years. I do not own this book JK Rowling does. I only own the plot and Keira.**

I made sure I went to bed early so I wouldn't be too sick the next day. I woke kup in just enough time to eat and grab my stuff. I hurried up and went to the train station where I met up with Keira. "Are you glad to be going home?" Keira asked. "Kinda. I'm just going to be glad to see my family and Draco, but I think its going to be hard to leave again." "I bet. I can't wait to meet your brothers." "You'll love them!" "I hope!" "Keira I have some news to tell you." "Ok." "Um Draco and I are expecting our first child on August 26th." "Ginny are you serious!" "Yeah." "Oh my God, Ginny I'm excited for you and I know you'll be a great mother!" "I hope. I just don't know how to tell Draco." "He doesn't know?" "No, he hasn't answered any of my post." "Oh Ginny I'm sure he's alright." "I hope." "Draco will be happy, you know that right." "I know he will be, I'm just scared." "You'll be fine, Draco loves you so much!" I smiled. "I have something to ask you Keira." "Alright." "Will you be my child's godmother?" "Of course Gin!!!" She said giving me a hug. Keira and I talked for about an hour than I fell asleep.

"Ginny." Keira said shaking me. "What?" "Its time to get off the train." "Ok." I got up and grabbed my bags. "Lets go meet my family." We got off the train. "Just look for either Draco, Harry, or a group of red heads." "Ok." We looked around for awhile. "See anyone?" I asked. "Nope, you?" "Not yet." We looked around until I saw my mum. "Mum!" I yelled. "Ginny!" I gave her a hug. "Where is everyone else?" "Still fighting." "Oh." We got into a car my father got. We finally got home. "I am so excited to be home!" I said. "Come on Keira I'll take you up to my room so you can put your stuff down. "Ok." An hour later I heard a few pops.

"There here!" I ran down stairs while Keira followed. "Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie!!" I said giving each of them a hug. "Hello little sis." Fred said. "Oh guys this is my friend Keira Black." "Related to Sirius Black?" Bill said. "Yeah, I'm his niece. The lost daughter of Regulus Black." "I see." "Where is Harry and Hermione?" "They should be here soon." "Good I need to talk to Hermione!" I lied. A few minutes later I heard two pops. I went into the kitchen. "Harry, Hermione!" They have me a hug. "Hello Gin." Harry said. "I'll let you two talk alone." Hermione said. "Thank you." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Draco, he was suppose to be here with you." "Ginny, Ginny calm down." "Sorry." "I think you need to sit." Harry said calmly. I stared at him. "He's not dead is he?" "No, no he isn't" He added something else under his breath. "What did you say?" I asked. "Nothing!" "Harry!" "Ok fine, I said we hope." "What do you mean we hope?" I yelled. "Sh. Ginny be quite. Well um Gin I'm sorry to tell you this but um Malfoy-I mean Draco has been kidnaped." Harry said with the look of sadness in his eyes.

I sat down. "What?" "He was kidnaped about a week after he came and saw you." I started to cry. "No, no he's not gone your just kidding right?" "No Ginny we aren't." "No, no, no!" I kept repeating. Harry got up and got down on his knees in front of me and gave me a hug. "I promise well find him and get him back. Ok?" He whispered. "Ok." "Gin we have an idea where he is and he is a tough man he'll do fine." "I know its just tonight we were suppose to tell everyone we were going out and that he gave me a promise ring and said we would get engaged and married some day." "Really? Ginny that's great! I'm so happy for you." I smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe you two were enemies and now your letting me marry him." "He is a good man, Gin, you should see the look on his face when he gets a letter in the mail!" I smiled. "I've never seen Draco or any Malfoy smile like that before." I laughed. "Harry I have something else to day." "Go on." I took a deep breath. "Ok well if you find Draco don't tell him this I want to." "Alright." "Draco and I are expecting our first child." "Are you sure Ginny." "Yeah I'll be a month along on the twenty-six." "Well if you happy about that I'm happy about that. You'll make a wonderful mother!" "Thanks."

"Are you still going to tell the family about you and Draco?" "Yeah I think so." "Tell us what?" Ron said coming through the door. "I guess I'll be telling them now." I went into the living room. "Um guys I have something to say." I took a deep breath. "You can do it Gin." Harry whispered. "Well um I've been dating someone for almost a year." "Who is it?" Ron said. "Well that's the hard part of telling you um I'm dating Draco Malfoy." I said looking down at my ring. "A Malfoy?" Charlie asked. "Yes." "Ginny." My mum said. "I'm so happy for you! Charlie you know Draco, he helps us in the war along with his friend Blaise." "Oh yes!" I looked at my mum. I was not expecting that kind of reaction. "What?" "I'm happy for you and Draco. Draco is a lovely man and such a gentleman." I smiled. "Is that who Draco's been getting all those post from?" "Yeah I mail him a lot." "I see." "Harry has told me that he has been kidnaped and I'm very down about that but I have some other information to tell you about Draco and I." "Ok." Mum said.

"Draco gave me a promise ring when he last visited me. He told me we would get engaged someday and get married and have children. That brings me to another announcement that I have. Draco and I are expecting our first child. He doesn't know yet because I was going to tell him tonight when I told all of you." I half expected to get yelled at but mum gave me a hug. She was crying. "My daughter, my baby, is going to be starting her own family. I'm going to be a grandmother!" I smiled. "Congrats Gin." Dad said. Everyone said congrats, but Ron and all of the girls wanted to see the ring. "Where did Ron go?" I asked Harry. "I don't know." "Him, well I'm going to be up in my room." "Ok." "Keira?" "Yes Gin." "I'm going to bed, you can stay down here until your tired." "Ok Night." "Night." "Gin?" "Yeah Keir?" "Are you alright?" "I will be when he's found." She gave me a weak smile. I went up to my room and laid on my bed and cried. I cried myself to sleep.

**Draco's POV**

I woke up in a dark room with a major headache. I tried to rub my head but my arms were locked up with chains. "What happened?" I asked myself. "Ah Draco your up finally. You've been out for a month. Those curses worked rather well." I heard my father say. "Father?" "Don't call me that your no son of mine." "That is fine by me." I said. "What do you want me for?" "We don't want you we want Potter and your little girlfriend." "Why do you want Ginny?" "Because she was suppose to die five years ago and she is one of Potter's good friends it will crush Potter's little heart." "Do you want to see your little girlfriend." "Yes." Father said a spell and a screen came out showing Ginny at her house. She was crying. Harry was talking to her about being kidnaped. I wanted to yell and say that I was alright and that I'm alive. She started to talk about me giving her the promise ring. Harry was happy to hear bout it, now I just have to worry about the rest of the family. "Harry I have something else to tell you." Ginny said. "Ok well if you find Draco don't tell him this, because I want to." Father took the screen away.

"Gin." I whispered. "I think you've heard enough." "What was she telling Potter!" "That is none for your business." "It's all of my business! She is my future wife." "I'm not telling you boy! She wanted to tell you anyway, if she ever gets the chance!" Father said as he slammed the door shut. "What could Ginny be telling Harry, that she doesn't want him to tell me. It has to be some sort of surprise." I thought.

**Ginny's POV**

Months passed and I have no news of Draco. I was at home now, because Professor McGonagall thought it would be best if I continued my studies at home. Keira also joined me. I was five months along and was showing quite a bit. I was in a very depressed state, because I did not have Draco here with me. The doctor said it wasn't healthy, but I miss Draco so so so much! I was expecting a little girl and I already had the name chosen. Draco wanted the first girls name to be Vexie Lee Malfoy, so of course that is what I will be naming it.

Harry flooed in one day. I sat up quickly holding my stomach. "Any news?" "No Gin I'm sorry." I started to cry. "Harry its been 6 months!! You said you knew where he was why aren't you getting him!!" "We don't know if we can, there are so many wards on the Malfoy Manor we don't know how to get in." "Well Fucken try!! I'm not raising this child on my own!!" "Ginny calm down, its not good for the baby." I grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall and fell to the ground. "I can't do this anymore Harry. I don't want to be this depressed anymore, I want Draco back. I can't carry this child anymore Harry." "Ginny don't say that! Draco is going to be fine we will get him. You'll be a great mother and Draco will be a good father too." "You've been saying that you will get him Harry, just stop saying it and do it for once!!" "As soon as we can figure it out we will get him I swear to you Ginny." Harry held me until I stopped crying. "You'll be ok Ginny, we are all here for you and we will take care of your baby and you until Draco is back than we will give that job to him." I smiled. "Ok."

Vexie Lee Malfoy was born on August 28th. She was a healthy 7 pounds 8 ounces and 20 inches long. She had Draco's gray eyes, she had a head full of curly strawberry blonde hair. I was so happy! Keira and Blaise were going to be her godparents. I knew Draco would be ok with that. I would live with my parents until Draco was returned to me. It's been nine months since he has been missing. It feels like much longer, but I am living through it. I'm not as depressed anymore and don't think I will be now that I have Vexie. Vexie is my reminder of Draco and also my hope that Draco will come back and be able to hold her in his arms.

Vexie was know crawling everywhere. It became rather difficult to keep track of her. "Ginny I keep telling you to but up a charm so she can't crawl all around the house!" Mum said. "I didn't think she would crawl that fast!" I found her hiding under a chair. "There you are." She smiled and lifted her hands up. I picked her up. "You are a trouble maker just like your uncles." I said tickling her. She laughed. She reminded me so much of my Draco, she had his smirk that was for sure. "Just wait till she starts walking Ginny." "I'll never be able to find her!" "How do you think I felt about your twin brothers!" I laughed. "They were trouble makers before they were even two?" "They were trouble makers when they were still in me." I laughed.

There was a knock on the door. "Hermione, Keira!" "Hello mother!" Keira said. Keira has been calling me that since I had Vexie. Vexie crawled to Keira and put her hands up in the air. Keira picked her up. "How is my god daughter!" Vexie smiled. "She has your smile Ginny." Hermione said. "She has Draco's smirk. She looks like him more and more each day." "That's because you think about him more and more each day." Hermione said. "I do. I mean it has been almost 1 year and 3 months." "We know Gin." "I just wish he could see her grow. She when she first crawled, first laughed, first smiled." "He'll see her someday Gin." Keira said. "But it won't be the same!" "Ginny calm down." I felt a few tears run down my face. Vexie tilted her head to the side and made a sad face. She reached for me. I took her from Keira. Vexie rubbed my face. Hermione and Keira smiled. "She's a smart girl." "She gets it from her father."

Vexie started to walk towards the end of July. It was so funny seeing her walk, she walks like a penguin. She is such a trouble maker. "Mum!" "Yes Ginny." "She's hiding on my again. I can't keep my eyes off of her for two seconds!" "Ginny come here." I walked into the kitchen and she was curled up on the floor sleeping next to Crookshanks. I laughed. I took a picture of her. I picked her up and took her into our bedroom. "Night Vexie." I sat down in my rocking chair and grabbed a picture I had of Draco. "I miss you." I said giving it a kiss. I showed Vexie the picture every night, she may not understand it now, but someday she will. For her first birthday we had a small party and got a few gifts, but after it was over everyone had to go back to the war. Keira was now helping Blaise and everyone else fight. I was left home with Vexie most of the time. She said her first word 4 months later. It was Vex, her nickname because she was always being called that, because she was always trying to get herself in trouble.

Vexie was two years old and today was her birthday. I wish Draco could be here to see how much she has grown. She has the cutest curly strawberry blonde hair. Her laugh sounds like his. You can tell she is a Malfoy by her looks, but she has the heart of a Weasley. Every time someone she didn't know popped in she would say, "Daddy?" and I would say, "No Vex not daddy, he will be around soon." She knows what he looks like, but just really wants her daddy there. I still showed her the picture I had of him. She would give me the saddest little eyes she could and say "I want to meet my daddy, mummy." I tried my hardest not to cry.

A few months passed and it has been three years since Draco disappeared. Harry said they know that he's alive and they are going to try to get into there soon to get him. "Just bring him home, Harry, Please. I miss him so much and I want him to see our daughter." "I know Ginny, we are trying our hardest." "Well try harder, god Damn it!" I said throwing a plate at the wall. "Ginny, Ginny you need to calm down." He said pulling me into a hug. "I-I can't take this any-anymore. I want him back, I want to see him again." "I know you do, we just need time." "I know." "I have to go." "Ok." Harry left. "Mummy?" Vexie said. "Yes hun?" I said whipping my tears away." "Why you cry?" "I miss you daddy a lot." She climbed onto my lap and g ave me a hug. "I love you mummy." "I love you too." "Oh dear look at the time. We need to get you bathed and into bed my Princess." "Ok."

I got her to sleep and got myself ready for bed. I pulled down the comforter and got into my bed. I was about to fall asleep when someone grabbed me. I tried to scream, but they already put a silence charm on me. . "Ello Miss Weasley." Malfoy said. My eyes widen. "Is this my granddaughter?" I wanted to say don't touch her. "She does look a lot like a Malfoy. To bad Draco can't be with her. Your probably wondering how Draco is, aren't you?" I shook my head yes. "Draco is doing just fine, getting his everyday beaten's and little servings of food, but I'm not here to tell you how Draco is doing. Oh no, not at all. I'm here to take you." He grabbed my arm hard and with a pop we were gone from my house. I landed on a hard cement floor, right in front of Draco. "Draco." I tried to yell. "No use in that Miss Weasley, he can't see you, nor hear you." I tried to touch him, but an invisible wall blocked me. Malfoy walked through the wall and started to talk to Draco. He left shortly after. Draco's hair was very long and he looked very skinny and weak. His eyes showed sadness, but also look like he was ready to give up on life.

I was so happy to be able to see him alive. I wanted to tell him about Vexie Lee and give him a hug and a kiss. Days passed and everyday I saw Draco get beat by his father and I was forced to watch by Snape. I was so thankful that I couldn't hear him scream in pain, but the pain on his face made me want to cry.

A few weeks later Malfoy took Draco away. I was worried that they were going to kill him. He didn't come back.

**There you go. Again sorry it took so long. I might have another chapter up tonight. I have so many written in a notebook, just have to type them!**

**Review**

**Please**


	16. The Familiar Nightmare Coming True

_**The Familiar Nightmare:**_

_**The Familiar Nightmare coming true!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**A/N: Another Chapter of the Familiar Nightmare! I do not own the book, wish I did, but I don't. I own the plot, and Vexie and Keira!**

**Harry's POV**

We have been trying to find a way to get Draco out of his home and now trying to find Ginny. "Uncle Harry where is my mummy?" Vexie said while climbing onto my lap. "She um went on a little trip." "Is she trying to find Daddy?" "Yes, she went to find you daddy." She clapped and yelled. "Yippie!" She climbed down and went to play with her toys. "Hermione what are we going to do?" "Will find her and bring her back to her daughter." "But we already sent Lupin to get Draco. Draco will be here, but Ginny won't be." "We will think of something Harry."

Night time came and Lupin popped in with Draco. "Thank god." I whispered. "Draco I have food ready for you in the kitchen." Hermione said. "I want to see Ginny." "Um she's um asleep. We don't want to bother her." "Ok, I can wait till tomorrow. What's another day. Its been three years since I have seen here!" Draco said in an angered tone. He sat down and started to eat. "I've missed a good home cooked meal." He said shoving his face with food. "Eat as much as you want Draco." Hermione said. "I'm actually quite full, thank you though." "Your welcome."

**Draco's POV**

I went upstairs to the bathroom and took a long shower. I got out and said a spell to make my hair shorter. I made my way up to the guest bedroom, but I thought I would take a look a Ginny. I opened her door, her bed was made, but there was another bed occupied by a small person. I walked over and saw a cute strawberry blonde girl sleeping. She looked about two. The girl started to move. She looked a lot like me. She started to open her eyes. A smile came to her face. Her smile looked liked Ginny's. "Daddy!" She yelled, throwing her arms towards me. "You are confused I'm not your father." "Ah Draco, I see you've met little Vexie Lee." "Vexie? That was going to be Ginny and I's first child's name." "That is your first child Draco. Vexie Lee Malfoy, born August 28th." Harry said. "But when, how did this happen." "A two weeks before you were kidnaped. Remember? I'm not going into details about how that happened." Harry said laughing. "Yes I do." "Is that what she was telling you at Christmas? That she was pregnant with our child?" "She told me that yes. Also that you gave her a promise ring." "That I did."

"Daddy?" "Yes Vexie." I said, my voice sounded very nervous. She raised her arms up. I lifted her up. "You look confused. Your holding her right. You'll get use to being called Daddy after awhile. It took Ginny forever to hear someone call her mummy." "Where is Mummy? Uncle Harry said that she looked for you daddy." "Um." I said looking at Harry. "She went with you uncles." "O tay." "Vexie how about we let your father sleep?" "O tay." I let go of her and she climbed into bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Night." "Night Daddy." I smiled. "Your doing a good job already Draco." Harry said. "It's going to take a long, long time for me to get use to that." Harry laughed. Harry showed me to the guest bedroom.

"Where is Gin." I whispered. "Um someone took her to your father's dudgeons a few weeks ago." "But I was in their, I should have saw her." "Um we think he put up some wall so you couldn't see her." "Who has been taking care of Vexie?" I asked. "Hermione, She's pregnant, so I won't let her fight." "Oh. Well I guess congrats." "Thanks." "Draco will get her back." "I know and I'm going to help." "You should get better first." "I just want to see Ginny again! I haven't seen her in three years Harry. Three Fucken years!" "We know. Ginny hasn't really smiled since you left." "Really?" "Really, she started to smile when she saw Vexie looked like you." "We do look a lot alike." "You should see her smirk." "Does it look like mine?" "You can tell she's a Malfoy, but she has the heart of a Weasley." "Well that's good." "Well I should get home." "Night." "Night." "Harry?" "Yes Draco." "Thanks for saving me." "We did it for Ginny and your welcome."

I went into the room and got into bed. I was about to go to sleep when I heard little feet walking across the floor. I sat up. "Daddy can I sleep with you?" "Yes Vexie." She climbed in and laid close to me. I watched her fall asleep and then I fell asleep shortly after.

"Draco!" Harry yelled. "What?" I yelled tiredly. "We have news that they took Ginny to the Ministry." I shot up. "I'll be down in ten minutes." "Ok." I got changed quickly and went into the bathroom to get ready. I decided not to slick back my hair. I ran downstairs. "Ready." "Daddy where are you going" "To get mummy." "O tay! I miss me mummy." "I know you do. I'll bring her back ok?" "O tay. Bye daddy." "Bye Princess." I said giving her a kiss a her forehead. She gave me a smile. Harry and I got to the ministry as fast as we could. "I know where she is going to be, it's just a matter of getting there on time." I said. "Ok."

**Ginny's POV**

I got away from the deatheaters and was running away from Voldemort or Tom Riddle as I know him as. An hour past and I was still going though the hallways. I found one hallway that was dark. I looked behind me and Riddle wasn't very far away. I ran into something. I looked forward and it was a wall, with no windows. "Oh no!" I turned around and took out my wand. This was just like my nightmare, everything seemed so familiar. "I got you trapped Miss Weasley. You have no where to got, no where to escape." "Usually when you have to where to go, you usually have no escape either." "Trying to act smart little Weasley." I rolled my eyes. "You weren't smart eight years ago in your first year at Hogwarts, were you?" I shut my eyes. "That was the past Riddle." He started to shoot spells at me, but I moved away from all of them. We fought for about a half an hour, I was getting tired. "Getting tried Ginny?" He said a disarming spell, my wand flew away from my hand. "Looks like time is up Weasley. Looking for this?" I heard a familiar girls voice say. She stepped out from behind Riddle and it was...

**A/N: Haha another Cliff Hanger! Who is it going to be? Find out in the next chapter of The Familiar Nightmare. I know this is short, but I did that on purpose!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	17. Reunited Once More

_**The Familiar Nightmare:**_

_**Reunited Once More...**_

_**Chapter 14**_

**I know I have been putting the chapters out like crazy. Like I said, I have many I need to put out. This one might be the last chapter, depends on how long it is. Guess you will find out at the end haha. Do not own this book/story. Just the plot, Keira and Vexie. Enjoy!!**

Refresh:

We fought for about a half an hour, I was getting tired. "Getting tried Ginny?" He said a disarming spell, my wand flew away from my hand. "Looks like time is up Weasley. Looking for this?" I heard a familiar girls voice say. She stepped out from behind Riddle and it was..

"Keira!" "Ello Ginny." "What are you doing?" "What I've been wanting to do for a very long time Weasley." "But, but Keira you don't like the deatheaters." "I lied Ginny. I've been a deatheater since I was little." "Where's your dark mark then?" "I've been hiding it. A little glamour does wonders." "I don't believe this! You're my friend, my daughters godmother! I trusted you, you were my best friend!" "That's what you thought! I'm not Keira Jay Black. I'm not even a Black. I'm the daughter of Tom Riddle. I'm Vanessa Jo Riddle. There is not a person on this planet that's name is Keira Jay Black, Regulus did not have a daughter! But it's time for you to die Weasley." She raise her wand. "Adav-" "Adava Kavada." I heard to voice say over Keira's. Riddle's and Keira's bodies fell to the floor. I fell to my knees and started to cry. "Ginny."

I looked up. "Draco, oh my Draco!" I touched his face. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." I said. He laughed. He gave me a kiss and a hug. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He said. "I love you." "I love you too." I started to cry harder. "Shh Gin." He rocked me back and forth. "She was my best friend, she lied to me! I trusted her. I even made her Vexie's godmother." "I know." "How-how do you know?" "Harry saved me yesterday. I saw her, she is so beautiful." "She looks like you. I never thought you would be back!" "I'm here and I'm never leaving you again." I gave him another kiss. "Promise me that Draco." "I promise Ginny Weasley that I will never leave you again." "Thank you." I gave him a long kiss. "Lets go home to our daughter." Draco said. I smiled. "I like that sound of that." Draco grabbed my hands and we went back to the Burrow.

"Vexie!" She ran in from the living room. "Mummy, Daddy!" She ran into Draco's arms. Tears came to my eyes. Draco picked her up and held her in one arm and put the other arm around me. "I'm glad to back, with my beautiful girlfriend and my daughter!" Vexie gave him a kiss and a hug. I smiled. Draco kissed her forehead and then kissed my forehead. "Lets go to bed. Ok?" Draco said. "Sounds good." He set Vexie down. "Get ready for bed and then maybe I'll read you a story." She ran as fast as her little feet would let her. "Draco she's two not five she needs help getting ready." "Oh yeah, sorry." I laughed. "It's fine, but you have a lot to learn hun." "I'm willing to learn." I smiled. "Good." We walked upstairs. Vexie was attempting to put on her pjs. "Do you need help Vexie?" "No." I looked a Draco. "She's stubborn." "That reminds me of a certain Weasley." "Draco Malfoy." "Mummy?" "Yes?" "Need help." I put her Pjs on. "There you go Princess." She climbed into bed.

"Story, Story, Story!" She said jumping up and down on her bed. "It's late Vexie you should be sleeping." "Story." She said starting to cry. "I'll read her one Gin, you go get ready." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive." He said giving me a kiss. "Ok if your sure." I left the room and went into my bathroom to get ready. Once I was ready I went back upstairs to check on Vexie and Draco. I leaned up against the door frame and watch Draco read to Vex. Draco finished with the story and Vexie was still up. "Another." "No I think its bed time for the both of us." Draco said yawning. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She said giving Draco her puppy dog eyes. "Ok. Lay down." She laid down and Draco got in with her. She put her head on Draco's stomach and Draco wrapped an arm around her. "Night daddy." "Night Vexie." Draco said. "Night mummy!" She yelled. "Night sweety." I said walking in.

I sat down on the foot of the bed. A few minutes later she fell asleep. Draco got up quietly. "Your doing very good for just find out you're a daddy." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you, but like you said I have a lot more to learn." "Yes you do, but I think you'll learn quickly." "Ok. Well I think its time for me to have fun with the mummy." I laughed. "I've missed you so much Draco." "You have no idea how much I've missed you." Draco said. "When I saw you a few weeks ago in your dungeon you looked like you were ready to give up on life." I said looking Draco right in the eyes. "I was, I was being abused by my own father and other deatheaters." "Oh." I whispered and looked down.

"But I was giving up because I thought I would never be with you again. I had only a little hope that I would see you again and that is what kept me alive." I had tears coming to my eyes. "I was the reason you didn't give up?" "Gin, hun, you're my life you've made me be the person I want to be, not who my father wanted me to be. I never thought I would ever get the chance of loving someone or having a family of my own. I love you so much Ginny Molly Weasley." I was crying. "I love you to Draco." "Don't cry. I have something to ask you." "Ok."

He got down on one knee. "I know this isn't the most romantic place to do this at, but Ginny Molly Weasley will you marry me?" "Yes Draco I will!" He pulled out a ring and slipped it onto my finger and kissed that finger than got up and kissed me. "I love you." "I love you too." We went up into the spare bedroom and laid down. "I've missed you and I've missed cuddling with you." I said. "We can cuddle together for the rest of our lives." "Good!"

"Draco?" "Hm?" "You never told me what was going through your head the night that Dumbledore was killed." "I was only doing that just to make my father proud of me. I didn't want to be hated by him, then, I didn't want to get hit again so I did what he wanted me to do. I was like his puppet I guess. So I got the deatheaters into Hogwarts. They started hurting people. I feel so bad now that all of it was my fault. When I saw Dumbledore I knew I couldn't kill him. He hasn't done anything wrong or gave me a good reason to want to. He was kind and caring to me, why should I kill someone who hasn't done anything wrong? I thought. I guess Snape talked to my mum and she said not to let me do anything bad, don't let me turn out like my father. So I told Snape I couldn't do it and he did it for me. He's been more of a father to me than my own father has. I felt bad to make Snape do it, but he said he had to do it.

That's when I realized I didn't want to be like my father that I didn't want to go kill people, or follow under some person we have to call lord. So I ran away, I told my mother to go into hiding. I haven't seen her since the day of our Christmas Ball that you went to." "Wow. You miss her don't you?" "As much as I missed you. I'll see her soon." "Does it haunt you? That night I mean?" "A lot. I guess we all have our own familiar nightmare."

**There we go The Familiar Nightmare is done! I will do a sequel. First I will do one with the wedding. Just a nice little short one a few chapters. Than It will turn into Vexie's POV and her life at Hogwarts I think. I haven't decided yet! Well Review please!!...**


End file.
